Heroes, A Baby and A Bride
by JoolsdS
Summary: CSI NY / NCIS crossover; 3rd in the Heroes Sequel. Title says it all. But something is about to happen. And will Mac and Gibbs be there in time before it's too late? The teams will work together. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Heroes, A Baby and A Bride**

_The story continues two months after Mac and Stella were in Washington DC to visit Mac's sister Jordan and Jethro Gibbs.  
_  
_Stella is now 8 months pregnant.  
Gibbs and Jordan have twins, Ryan and Kenzy, who are 2 months old.  
And oh yes, Lindsay and Danny are in this one too with their 7 month old daughter Madison._

_Again, I don't own any of the original characters.  
I just love to play around with them and return them to their rightful owners sometime._

***

_**Washington DC**_

"Hurry up, Gibbs!" Abby yelled from down the stairs. "We're gonna miss this flight!"

Abby Sciuto and Jordan D'Angelo were waiting in the kitchen for their boss and Jordan's fiancé, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. They were about to drive to the airport. Jordan laughed at Abby's impatience. Abby walked over to Gibbs and Jordan's twins when they made amused little sounds.

"This is one flight I'm not about to miss, Abbs." Gibbs headed down the stairs and enveloped Jordan from the back. "I've waited long enough for this one to fit in that wedding dress."

"Watch it, Probie! It took you two months to finish the boat; I had my figure back in 1,5." Jordan sniggered. "But I still don't get it why you want to get married in New York, Jethro."

"Angel, your family is in New York." Gibbs pulled her in to steal a kiss and succeeded. "And Stella is not allowed to fly." He _fibbed_. Gibbs demanded her lips again for a long deep kiss.

Abby covered the twin's eyes. "Minors in the room." She quipped. Gibbs looked up. "Nanny Abby at your service." Abby grinned wearing her little cape, and saluted Gibbs with her left hand.

"Don't make me get my chainsaw for that hand, Abbs." He remarked and let go of Jordan. Abby quickly pulled her sleeve over her hand. Gibbs carried their suitcases to the sedan. Jordan hit his bum as he passed.

"What about Tony, Ziva, Tim and Ducky?" Jordan wondered. "They're our family as well." She pointed out.

"Some ones gotta keep this agency running, even if it is DiNozzo." Abby rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Ok. Oh Abbs, while we're in New York, you don't have to babysit the twins all the time." Jordan sat Kenzy down in the baby carrier. "I'm sure you can find better entertainment than 2 month olds." She winked an eye.

"Oh, I'm sure Adam doesn't mind babysitting the twins with me." She grinned while she sat Ryan down as well.

"Over my dead body." Gibbs softly murmured as he grabbed the twin stroller and went outside again.

"What ever you say, Probie. But can we get married first?" Jordan brightly smiled.

With everything packed the three of them left for the airport, where they were greeted by Tony and Ziva. Tony and Gibbs got the luggage out of the car and Gibbs tossed Ziva his car keys.

"Make sure DiNozzo stays out of trouble, Ziva." Gibbs motioned at Tony who was struggling with the stroller.

"Don't worry Gibbs." Ziva helped Tony. "I'm sure he's as afraid of my hand as he is of yours." She grinned at Tony. Ziva lifted a brow. After checking in, they said their goodbyes and Gibbs, Jordan, Abby and the twins boarded.

During the flight Kenzy didn't stop crying. Jordan got up and started walking around the plane to comfort her. Walking down the isle she bumped in to a man who let her pass. Jordan got a weird feeling at his smile. Feeling a bit uneasy she returned to her seat and tried to soothe Kenzy there.

"You ok?" Gibbs saw distress in her face and reached for her hand.

"I'm fine Jethro." She smiled and held Gibbs' hand. She chose to ignore her earlier discomfort.

***

_**New York City**_

Stella Taylor walked in to the New York Crime lab. On her way to see her husband Lindsay Messer ran in to her with little Madison on her arm.

"Hey Stell, are birth control pills deductible?" She asked while she joined Stella for Mac's office.

"Only if they don't work." Stella joked. "Why?" Lindsay kept on walking while Stella stopped. "Hey wait a minute, Messer!" Stella yelled. She then waggled quickly to catch up with Lindsay. "You're not kidding me right?"

"Nope." Lindsay grinned not taking her gaze of Stella's large belly. "Danny was really spooked."

"Not planned?" Stella laughed. She pinched Madison's little nose. "I'm sure Danny is happy about it He'll be blurting it out before you know it." She continued her walk to Mac's office.

"We'll see." Lindsay mused. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"She's allowed to fill in for me while I pick up Jethro and Jordan from the airport." Mac appeared from his office after he heard the women chat. "Hey Madison." He took the little girl from Lindsay. "You're gonna get company, sweetie." Mac held Madison in the air making her giggled.

"Right, I nearly forgot." Lindsay laughed at Madison. "Love to see the twins."

"No twins, Montana!" Danny chirped in as he heard the word twins. Mac was confused. Stella grinned at Lindsay's previous announcement.

"We're two months pregnant again." Lindsay enlightened Mac. He smirked at the announcement and hugged her.

"Congratulations, Linds. Danny." He then shook Danny's hand.

"Going somewhere, Boss?" Danny asked as Mac put his jacket on.

"Airport." Stella reminded him.

"Right. Goofer and her wicked family. When' was the wedding again?" Mac saw Danny's brain working fast.

"Don't you even think about it, Messer!" Mac warned him. "It took Jethro long enough to get

Jordan this far. You're not gonna scare her off. If you behave, you can join me to the airport."

Lindsay, wanna keep me company while the guys are gone? " Stella sat down at Mac's desk.

"Erm, sure. Let me take Madison to the lab's day care for a nap first." Lindsay kissed Danny goodbye and left for the break room. Mac quickly pecked Stella on her forehead and the guys left for the airport.

***

Danny and Mac waited twenty minutes before the plane landed. Once they were through the gate Jethro and the girls were greeted by them. Mac took over some of the luggage, while Danny took Ryan over from Jordan. Mac gave him the weirdest look.

"Hey kiddo, come to Uncle Danny." He held the baby high.

"Erm... Danny..." Abby piped up. "There's two of them." She reminded him.

"Well yeah..." Danny touched Kenzy's nose. "I know all about girls now. Time to learn about baby-boys."

"Cling Cling… You hit the jackpot again?" Jordan grinned and congratulated him.

"You know D'Angelo… Not all of us have the luxury of having baby expresses." Danny joked.

"Baby expresses? Please Danny, one baby express was enough, thank you." Jordan quipped at the thought of another set of twins.

"Let's get you married first before you put Jethro on hold again." Mac teased. "What you say, Jethro?"

"Wedding first, football team next." Gibbs grinned at Jordan who was looking around her back again. "Hey, you sure you ok?" Gibbs held her elbow.

Jordan checked once more. "I thought I saw something. Let's get going." Gibbs lay his hand on the small of her back and the two of them followed Mac, Danny and Abby.

***

Stella and Lindsay were still in Mac's office, where Stella was debriefing Lindsay the coming events. She was thrilled by the plan that Jethro and Stella had set up and agreed that she and Danny would play along.

"So we take Flack in for only one night?" Lindsay asked. Stella nodded.

"Here they come." She motioned to Lindsay. Stella had lent her apartment to Flack after she and Mac had gotten married. Flack agreed to spend the night at the Messers so that Jethro and Jordan didn't have to stay in a hotel.

"Hey Sis." Stella squealed as the whole gang walked in to Mac's office. Stella got a big hug from Jordan.

"Wow Stell, you look amazing." Jordan felt her belly.

"Thanks, Jordan. Hey Jethro." Stella greeted him and Gibbs leaned in for a big hug as well. "Now where are my angels?"

"See Messer, that's how it's done." Abby handed over Kenzy to Stella. "Hi Stella." She then turned to Lindsay. "I'm Abby and this is Kenzy." The three of them cooed over Kenzy.

"You look familiar somehow." Lindsay greeted the Goth. Danny felt awkward when the girls shook hands. "Nice to meet you." Mac grinned at Danny's reaction before he took Ryan from him..

"And this little fellow is Ryan, say hello to Lindsay." Mac showed off his godson. Lindsay reached out her arms, but Mac held Ryan back. "According to Danny you're having a boy of your own." Lindsay giggled.

"Is that right, Messer?" She punched him on an arm. "We'll see about that."

"So, where are we shacking?" Jordan sat on Mac's desk and picked up a pen, something she only did when she was nervous. Stella raised a brow.

"Flack agreed that you can stay at his place a.k.a. my former apartment." She smiled. "With the twins it's more comfortable than a hotel and you know your way around."

"Ok, but before we go, I think Ryan needs a diaper change." Mac lifted his nose as he held Ryan up."

"Might as well change them both." Jordan took the diaper bag before Mac handed Ryan over. Stella got up with Kenzy.

"I'll help Jordan." She grinned at Gibbs. "Need the practise." Gibbs nodded at Stella and watched the girls leave.

***

While Stella and Jordan were changing the babies Jordan was unusually quiet. Stella knew there was something nagging her. She stopped Jordan from changing Ryan.

"Jordan, I know something's wrong. You're way too tensed. So why don't you spit it out?" She removed her hand from Jordan's arm

"I don't know, Stell. There was this guy on the flight..." Jordan threw the old diaper in the bin. "He just gave me the creeps."

"He still does by your goose bumps. Go on." Stella ordered her and continued changing Kenzy. Jordan told her about the flight and that she thought she saw him again at the airport, as if he following her. "Did you tell Jethro?"

"No." Jordan sighed. "I didn't want him to worry."

"Still... Maybe you should have." Stella advised.

"And what, let him make a scene in front of everyone? Besides, we're here now." Jordan lifted up Ryan. "That strange man is gone now, right little guy?" The door was opened and showed Abby who heard that latter part.

"Hey Stella. Can I have a word?" Stella smiled while she lifted Kenzy up.

"I'm sure you two will manage without me." Jordan grinned and left the ladies with Ryan. She then returned to Mac's office.

"Where's Abbs?" Gibbs asked when Jordan got back. She handed him Ryan.

"Probably making babysitting arrangements for tonight." She grinned satisfied as Stella walked in with a bright smile.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Angel?" Gibbs snorted with a smirk.

"She's a woman on a mission." Jordan planted her finger on his lips. "And so am I tonight." She whispered next to his ear.

"Ok, all set to go." Stella informed Mac. "Abby's got the address and will take a cab later on."

"Ok, Danny and Lindsay agreed to watch the lab this afternoon. So I'm all yours." He led her out of his office, followed by Gibbs, Jordan and the twins.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the lab Abby studied Adam and Kendall. She felt a little unsure how to approach Adam and didn't notice Flack standing behind her.

"Abby Sciuto!" Flack mentioned her name and surprised her from behind.

"Jeez Don." Abby turned to a laughing Flack. "What's so funny?"

"You." Flack grinned. "You look like a jealous teenager." He pulled one of her pigtails. "Doesn't suit you, Abby." She had a sad facial expression. "Why don't you go over to Adam? There's nothing going on with Kendall." He assured her. Abby turned again and watched them.

"Yeah. Stella mentioned something alike. But apparently Adam likes her a lot." She said shyly. Don took her hand.

"Come on. It's not like you to be shy." Flack pulled her in to the lab. "Hey Adam, look who I found." Abby uncertainly smiled at Adam.

"Abby... It's about time you showed yourself." Adam greeted her. "We have missed you since your last visit." He was rewarded with a bright smile.

"Kendall?" Flack crooked a finger at her. "Can you update me on those results from this morning?" Kendall nodded and followed Flack to the break room.

"So erm... how've you been?" Abby took another look at Kendall's long legs as she left.

"Abby..." Adam grinned at her uncertainty. "Abby!" Adam got her attention back. "Kendall and I are just working colleagues." He smirked. Abby turned back to Adam.

"Right." She took his word. "So the whole lab missed me, or just you?" She grinned.

"Everyone missed you." He pulled her in for a little kiss on her nose. "But I missed you the most." He then was rewarded with a typical Abby hug.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Abby asked as she got her confidence back.

"I do now." Adam smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, nothing big. I promised Jordan and Gibbs that I would babysit the twins tonight." She rambled. "But I brought this really oh so great movie. It's about-"

"Breath Abby." Adam laughed. "I'd love to watch that movie with you while looking after the twins." Abby smiled. "All you had to do was ask. What time and where?" Adam grinned.

"Seven o'clock, Don's apartment." Abby squinted her eyes. Adam nodded. "Ok, gotta grab me a cabbie now. See you at seven." She pecked his cheek.

"I'll be there." Adam promised and shook his head at this unbelievable girl as she left.

***

In the late afternoon Gibbs had taken off his shirt and was lying on the bed with two freshly bathed twins while Jordan took a refreshing shower herself. He tickled the babies on their bare tummies and smiled at the little sounds they made. When Jordan entered the bedroom, she quickly got the camera to save the beautiful sight of her future husband and their children.

"Ever thought about a modelling career, Jethro?" She wiggled her brows as she took the pictures. Ryan's little fingers were rapped around Gibbs' index finger.

"Nope." His gaze never left Ryan. "Besides you wouldn't want that." He took the kids in front of him and posed for the camera.

"Oh really? And why's that?" Jordan snapped some more shots. "You'd make great bucks with that body, Probie." She grinned.

"Maybe so." Gibbs lifted Kenzy in the air. "But mummy would have to share me with tons of women, wouldn't she, Kenzy?" Jordan grinned at his comment.

"Not gonna happen, Probie." As the doorbell rang, she lowered the camera. "Would you mind, I'm only in a towel." Gibbs nodded and gave her a quick kiss before answering the door.

Jordan made sure the twins were placed between a few pillows and got up to unpack their suitcases. Before she knew it Gibbs was back. He stopped by taking her hand and lifting her up. He then placed her on the bed with the twins.

"My turn." He then took the camera. "Place the kids in front of you." He smirked at the towel that had dropped.

"Jethro..." Gibbs just moved in time to avoid the pillow that was thrown in his direction.

"Relax, Angel. You look beautiful." Jordan did as asked and placed Kenzy in front of her while she held Ryan up. Gibbs started shooting some pictures.

"Who was that at the door?" Gibbs laid down the camera and sat behind her on the bed.

"Abby." He planted some soft kisses on her bare shoulder. Jordan relaxed and laid back to his chest. Kenzy and Ryan giggled as she drew circles on their tummies.

"Jethro, I should start unpacking." She shivered under his rain of kisses.

"Later Angel..." Gibbs had to figure out a way to stop Jordan from unpacking.

"Hmm.... God, how can I resist this..." She moaned.

"Hold that thought..." He got up and lifted up the kids. "Be right back..."

A few moments later Gibbs re-entered the bedroom and closed the door. Jordan lay back on the pillows with closed eyes. He gently lay next to her and removed the rest of the towel that was covering her. He then softly caressed her body with his tongue.

"Jethro..." She trembled as he worked his way up again. "We got dinner plans..." She giggled.

"Abbs is calling Stella.... half an hour delay..." He rested his mouth on her lips and sought entrance. Jordan smiled thankfully for his thoughtfulness and opened her lips for him. He then covered her body with his.

***

Meanwhile at the Taylor's Mac had started dinner. Stella joggled in from the living room. She lifted the lid of a saucepan and smelled Mac's cooking. She smiled at the scent and placed the lid back and walked over to the sink.

"Who was on the phone?" Mac asked as Stella enveloped him from the back.

"Abby." Stella kissed his back. "Jethro and Jordan will be half an hour late." She grinned. Mac could feel her smiling.

"And you're happy about that, Gorgeous?" He wondered while he washed the vegetables.

"Abby told me that Jordan was about to unpack. So Jethro had to come up with something to distract her." Mac smirked at the thought. "How far are you with those vegetables?" Stella rubbed his back.

"Nearly done. How far are you with the packing?" Mac countered.

"Done, why? What have you got in mind, Mr. Taylor?" Mac kissed Stella's soft lips.

"Hmmm… I've got a few things in mind… Mrs. Taylor." Stella started unbuttoning his shirt and kissed his chest while she tenderly rested her hands on his shoulder.

"Ok, just follow my waggle." Stella lifted a brow. Mac turned down the stove and followed Stella to the bedroom.

***

Seven o'clock sharp Adam was standing at the, what now was the temporarily Gibbs' residence. When the doorbell rang Abby rushed out of her room, but she was stopped by Gibbs. He didn't speak, he nearly signed to her to go for the living room. Gibbs opened the front door and was met by Adam holding out a single black rose.

"Black is not my colour, Ross." He gestured for Adam to step in.

"Special Agent Gibbs." Adam kind of greeted him. "Is Abby in?"

"Living room." Gibbs crooked his finger for Adam to follow him. "Abbs, you got company."

"Oh hey, Adam." Abby greeted him as she got up from the couch. Adam held out the black rose. "Oh Adam, you shouldn't have." She gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "Gibbs can you find a vase for my rose? Thank you, my hero." Abby beamed and handed him the rose.

"Hey Adam." Jordan came out of the bedroom, clipping on an earring. "Make yourself at home." She was then dancing on one leg to put on her shoe. Gibbs rolled his eyes and went for the kitchen to get a vase, followed by Jordan. "Behave, Jethro. I know Abby's like a daughter to you, but Adam's a good guy." Gibbs stuck his head around the corner, except Jordan pulled him back.

"So, what was the movie called, Abby?" Adam reached for the box.

"Midnight Meat Train, but we've got to wait till Gibbs and Jordan are gone. She gets nightmares from scary movies." Abby grinned.

"You do?" Gibbs grinned at Jordan in the kitchen, which earned him a slap on his arm.

"That's ok, Abby. I think we should make sure the twins are fast asleep before we do. I read somewhere that babies in their subconscious are affective to all kinds of sounds."

"I can live with that." Gibbs remarked to Jordan in the kitchen.

"See, Adam is smart, now we'd better get going." Jordan pulled Gibbs along. "Your kids are in safe hands, including Abby." She pushed Gibbs to the door.

"Abby, one more favour before we go." Jordan called out from the hallway.

"What?" Abby called back.

"Could you hang out my wedding gown before it's totally wrinkled?"

"Sure Jordan." Abby called back again.

"Ok, you two have fun now." Jordan shouted back again.

"Other than that you also behave!" Once more Gibbs stuck his head around the corner, and once more Jordan dragged him out of the apartment.

***

Mac and Stella had woken up after a little nap. While Mac took a quick shower, Stella made a phone call overseas to check if everything was in order for the next day. After she'd hung up she went to the bathroom to inform Mac and took a quick shower herself. On his way to the kitchen the doorbell rang. He changed direction and went for the door.

"You certainly took your time." He smirked at Gibbs and checked his watch. Gibbs innocently shrugged his shoulders and followed Mac to the kitchen. Jordan tried to lift a lid of a pan.

"Hey!" Mac slapped her hand and she let go of the lid. He then handed Gibbs a coffee and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Now make yourself helpful and set the table." Mac grinned. "No food for free." Jordan snagged Gibbs' cup and took a quick sip.

"Good coffee, Mac." She handed Gibbs his coffee back, gave him a big smirk and disappeared in to the dining room.

"Where's Stella?" Gibbs grinned as Jordan had left.

"Right behind you." Stella tapped him on his shoulder.

"You're getting good at this." Gibbs laughed at Stella sneaking up on him. She walked over to Mac and grabbed his cup.

"Good tea, Mac." She complimented after she drank the rest of his cup. "Where's Jordan?"

"Setting the table in the dining room." She gave him back the empty cup and thanked him with a kiss.

"Great. I'll see if she needs a hand, you fill in Jethro." Stella left for the dining room.

"Those two are more a like than they know." Mac grinned before he informed Gibbs about the overseas phone call.

When dinner was ready the men carried in the plates, while Jordan poured them a glass of wine and water for Stella. During dinner they caught up with everything that had happened the last two months. At 11pm Stella started yawning. Jordan knew what the last month of a pregnancy could do and hinted to Mac to take her to bed. Gibbs and she cleaned up and filled the dishwasher. They then quietly left the house.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning Gibbs was still in bed, while Jordan got the twins. She laid them in bed with Gibbs, so she could keep an eye on them while she unpacked their luggage. She was about to open the first suitcase when the doorbell rang.

"I'm never gonna get this unpacking done!" She groaned as she put her negligee over her nightgown. Gibbs opened his eyes and grinned at her complaint.

"Mummy's in for a big surprise." Gibbs smirked at the twins. He then quickly got out of bed, put on his pyjama trousers over his boxers and picked up the twins. He stopped in the hallway when Jordan opened the door.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Stella squealed enthusiastically as she strolled in to the apartment. Jordan's eyes widened. Abby and Adam came out of Abby's room at Stella's shriek.

Mac smirked at Stella's cheerfulness and followed with two large suitcases. "Time to get married, Peaches." He said dryly. He quickly pecked Jordan on her cheek and passed her.

"Would someone explain to me what the heck is going on?" Jordan closed the door with one hand on her hip.

Stella took over Ryan from Gibbs and grinned like a Cheshire cat. Gibbs handed Kenzy over to Abby. She swiftly placed something between Gibbs' back and his pyjama trousers. Adam felt somewhat awkward.

"Jethro…?" Gibbs approached Jordan with a wicked expression on his face.

"A little bird knew you didn't want to marry in New York." His voice sounded serious as he placed his hands on her arms. Jordan looked speechless at Stella and then back at Gibbs. "You feel up for another trip?"

"T-Trip?" She almost stuttered. Gibbs' right hand went to his back and when it came back Jordan was facing two flight tickets. She silently reached for them and opened one.

"Mexico?" A tear rolled from her right eye. Gibbs lifted her head and with his thumb he removed the tear.

"There's a beach waiting for you to say 'yes', Angel." Gibbs whispered next to her ear. "What do you say?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" She squealed and threw her arms around his neck. "Jethro, I love you oh so much." Gibbs enveloped Jordan and held her tight.

"I love you more." He chuckled. He then removed a strain of hair out of her face and set her back on the floor. Lovingly he claimed her lips which voluntarily opened for him. Their tongues duelled for what seems to be minutes.

"People, people!" Abby clapped her hands. "We have a plane to catch!" Adam smiled at Abby's enthusiasm and was surprised when she showed him another ticket. "And you… you're coming with me!" She squinted her eyes. Adam gave Mac a questionable look and smiled gratefully when he nodded a 'yes'.

Gibbs and Jordan broke off the kiss and Jordan signed a 'tank-you' to Stella. A tear fell from Stella's face at Jordan's happiness and satisfied she laid her head on Mac's shoulder.

"Well, no bikinis for me, Taylor." She sighed as she rested a hand on her stomach." Mac smirked at her comment.

"No… But you'll look wonderful in those tankinis I packed for you, Gorgeous." Stella was speechless and stared at his sinister look. Mac in response grinned and passionately kissed his attractive wife.

Two hours later they all were boarded and on their way to Mexico.

***

On their flight to Mexico Kenzy was cranky again. With Gibbs and Jordan both asleep Abby walked her up and down the isle to soothe her. She softly sang so Kenzy would fall asleep. When she was about two rows behind she looked in to a man's eyes who kept staring at her with a smile. Feeling uneasy Abby returned to her seat.

"What's wrong, Abby?" Adam gave her concerned look.

"I dunno." She hushed. "That guy two rows back kept staring at me." Adam protectively looked over. "Funny, Jordan had a similar experience on the flight to New York." She whispered.

"Just ignore him." Adam tickled Kenzy who immediately smiled. He got his camera out of his backpack. "Maybe some pictures will cheer you up, right kiddo." He cooed her.

Abby let Adam pass. He took some pictures of a sleeping Gibbs, holding Jordan and Ryan. Then he made some cute ones of Stella with her hand on her large tummy, resting on Mac's chest. Mac looked up from his magazine and smirked at Adam. Finally he went back to his row and snapped some shots of Abby and Kenzy.

"That kiddo's got talent." He grinned at Kenzy. "She's gonna make some super model someday and break loads of hearts." Adam joked.

"Not before she's thirty." Gibbs groaned a row in front of them. "I need coffee." Gibbs got up and went for the pantry. When he got back with two cups Jordan was awake. He handed her a cup and sat down.

"You've been harassed during the flight to New York." Gibbs stated calmly staring at Jordan.

"I wasn't harassed, Jethro. There was just a guy that made me feel uncomfortable." Jordan drank her coffee.

"Still, you should have told me when I asked if you were ok, Jordan." He kept his gaze on her.

"I know." She sighed. "I didn't want you to worry." She kind of apologized.

"Next time, you come straight to me, Angel." He kissed the top of her head. Jordan settled Ryan on Gibbs' lap and rested her head against his shoulder. The rest of the flight Gibbs' gaze never left his family.

***

_**Mexico **__**- Vallarta**_

After the plane had landed the two families went for the luggage arrivals. Stella, Abby and Jordan were waiting with the twins while Mac, Gibbs and Adam collected the baggage.

"Ouch." Stella said as a man bumped in to her back.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He smilingly apologized to Stella and continued his way.

"Could it be?" Jordan wondered and held on tight to Kenzy.

"You know him?" Stella wondered. Jordan shrugged her shoulders.

"He looks like that guy on the flight to New York." She pulled Abby and Ryan closer to her.

"Well, this one gave me the strangest look when I was calming down Kenzy." Abby got a little scared.

"Abby, have you told Gibbs?" Stella required.

"No, but I told Adam." Abby answered instead. "Gibbs overheard us when I mentioned you, Jordan." Abby apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Abbs." Jordan assured her. "We're good now."

"So, who's gonna tell the guys about this one?" Stella and Abby both looked at Jordan.

"Ok, ok. Since Jethro already knows, I'll carry that monkey." Jordan offered. "But I'm sure Jethro didn't recognize him, else he would have told me."

"Just bring it mildly to him Jordan, else we're gonna spend this holiday like in Gitmo." Stella joked.

"No worries Stell. Now come on, those beaches are waiting for us."

When the guys had collected their luggage, they all headed outside and were met by Mike Franks. He had two cars ready to take them all to his place on the beach, much to dislike of Stella.

"Taylor, no way in hell we're gonna stay at Mike's shack."

"I thought you planned all this." Jordan looked at Stella.

"Hey, I took care of the wedding part." Stella piped up. "The accommodation arrangements were Mac and Jethro's task." She glared at both men. Mac and Gibbs where holding the twins and kept quiet. Although Stella could tell that they were having trouble to keep straight faces.

"Women!" Mike snorted. "If you lovely ladies will follow me." Mike led them back to the cars. Abby and Adam took a ride with Mike. The Taylors, Gibbs, Jordan and the twins followed in the other car.

***

After a fifteen minute bumpy drive, Mike and Mac parked at a private bay. When they all had gotten out of the car Mike led them to a small white villa. He opened the door and motioned for Stella and Jordan to get in. Stella took the lead.

"Wow…" She exclaimed as she took in the luxury of the villa. "Taylor, you've outdone yourself." She snaked her hands around his waist. Mac smirked satisfied.

Abby and Adam decided to do a tour of their own in the villa. While Abby and Mike took the twins over from Gibbs and Jordan, Mike took their luggage upstairs. Stella and Jordan grinned at the pair. Mac led Stella to the kitchen, followed by Jordan and Gibbs. The kitchen was complete with every modern appliance including a built-in coffee machine, ovens and microwave.

"Is that a hint, Taylor?" She was stunned at the possibilities it offered. "You know I don't cook." She smiled sweetly.

"We know you don't, Stella." Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jordan. "But Jordan loves to cook, and if not we can always barbeque in the outside living area." Gibbs and Mac led the girls outside.

"Oh my god, a pool." Jordan grinned at Stella. She passed the pool looking over the bay. "Hey, there's a private dock and… Is that your boat, Jethro?" She held a hand above her eyes. She wasn't sure if she read the name of the boat right. Gibbs grinned at her analyzing. "So that's why I wasn't allowed in the basement the other day." Jordan pushed Gibbs in to the pool.

"How and when did you get that boat out, Jethro?" Stella shouted at him as he hit the surface. She sat down in one of the rattan chairs and rested her feet on the ottoman.

"Most important thing is that it's out." Gibbs climbed out of the pool. "And the house is still in tact." He had a sinister look as he approached Jordan and grabbed her arm.

"Jethro…" She warned him.

"We can take her out tomorrow." He gave Jordan an apologetic kiss for not letting her know how he got the boat out. "But right now, you're gonna have a little dive yourself." He lifted her up and dumped her in the pool.

"So, how long can we stay in this luxury?" Stella wanted to know. Mac helped her up.

"For now… till Jethro and Jordan get married." He said between kisses. "And then… hmmm… whenever you want… for how long you want." He kept Stella in the dark.

"Now what is that suppose to mean?" Jordan reached a hand towards Gibbs and he lifted her out of the pool.

"That's means, Angel…" He pulled her in close. "Mac and I bought this villa…" He gently kissed her.

"And now it belongs to the four of us…" Mac continued. Stella enthusiastically and wrapped her arms around him.

"You got to be kidding me, Taylor!" She shrieked.

"Well, with you wanting luxury…" He softly kissed her.

And Jordan disliking hotels…" Gibbs lifted Jordan up.

"We figured this would be the solution for all our holiday problems." Mac finished for Gibbs.

"I'm gonna show you the rest of the villa." Mac kissed Stella's hand led her back in to the villa.

"And I'm gonna take you for another dip." Gibbs jumped in the pool with Jordan in his arms.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening Adam and Abby went out. After Jordan and Gibbs had fed and bathed the twins they took them to the nursery that Mike made on Gibbs' request. Jordan was a bit quiet.

"You ok, Angel?" He approached Jordan after he'd laid Kenzy down. Jordan was leaning over Ryan's crib.

"I don't know, Jethro." She decided to bring it honestly. "Us girls had a de-ja-vu today at the airport." She stroke Ryan's little face to get him to go to sleep. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her.

"Wanna tell me about it?" He calmly gently turned her to face him. Jordan drew a worried face.

"Well, you already know about that guy that gave me the goose bumps." He nodded at Jordan to continue. "Abby had a similar experience today, but you already know that." She paused and let go of Gibbs.

"Jethro, what Jordan is trying to say…" Stella interrupted from the door frame. "… Is that I too had an incident like that at the luggage arrivals today." Gibbs' mind went back to the man on the airplane. "Now this could be a coincidence-"

"Jordan knows what I think about coincidences." She nodded at his statement. "You told Mac?" He wondered.

"Told Mac what?" Mac walked in to the nursery as well. And the girls told them what had happened so far.

"Adam took some pictures during the flight." Mac remembered. "Maybe they can tell us more or give us a face." He reached for his phone and speed dialled Adam's number. Gibbs and the girls waited for him to end the call. Mac had informed Adam not to let Abby out of his sight.

"Camera's on Abby's bed." Mac informed them. "I'll send the pictures over to Danny. Meantime you two don't leave this house without one of us." Mac told Stella and Jordan. Mac and Gibbs left to and find the camera.

"You were right, Stell. Gitmo all over." Was all Jordan said in disappointment.

***

After dinner Jordan was sitting at the pool, her legs in the water and her mind seemed miles away. But she was totally aware of Gibbs' sudden presence when the lights in the pool dimmed.

"You're tensed, Jordan." He kneeled down and massaged her shoulders.

"Yeah… what do you expect?" She sighed. "Here we are in this beautiful place, and prisoners of our own house." Gibbs got up and sat next to her, dropping his legs in the water as well.

"I know, Angel. But it's only till we know for sure there's no danger." He smoothly slipped in to the pool. Then he turned and placed himself between her legs and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. "If nothing turns up tomorrow we still can go out." He then lifted her in the pool and his hands softly wandered up to fumble with the strings of her bikini top.

"Jethro… what are you doing?" She asked surprised resting her hands on his shoulders. The strings fell apart as his hands travelled to her neck.

"You're overdressed, Angel." The other two strings fell apart and he removed her bikini top. His ice blue gaze fell on her naked skin as he tenderly kissed her. Thumbs caressing the side of her breasts.

"Are you sure?" Jordan trembled as he left a rain of kisses on her bare shoulder and worked his way down.

"No one around for a while." He coolly remarked and suddenly dived under water. Jordan giggled when she felt him remove her bikini pants.

A few seconds later he was above the water again and threw both their clothes on the side of the pool. Jordan floated in the water as Gibbs gently backed her to the side of the pool. He had a rebellious grin.

"I want you now, Angel…" He quietly whispered next to her ear. He then lifted her up and sat her down on his hips.

"God Jethro…" A soft moan escaped from her lips as he plunged in to her. Jordan held on to Gibbs as groaned and he found the rhythm, nibbling on her breasts.

"Let yourself go, Angel." He whispered. Then his tongue reclaimed her breasts again.

He increased the rhythm and brought them to the highest level of their love play till both reached their peak. Not wanting to wake anyone up, Jordan quietly cried it out. Both satisfied for the moment Gibbs held her in position, so together could savour their intimacy. After what seemed minutes they were drawn back to reality by sounds of Abby and Adam coming home.

"Sshhhh… Angel." He rested his index finger on her lips. Jordan nodded and pumped her lungs full with air. She then placed her mouth on Gibbs' and together they lowered themselves beneath the surface.

"Something wrong, Abbs?" Adam asked as Abby faced the dark pool? She shook her head.

"Nope, everything's just fine, Adam." She smiled as she recognized the wet clothing. "Why don't we head up? I'm bushed." She wiggled her brows at Adam. He took her hand and led her in to the villa.

Desperately in need of air Gibbs and Jordan came up to the surface again. Gibbs grinned at Jordan for their hiding skills. She then pumped her lungs full and disappeared under water again to play hide and seek once more.

***

Next morning Mac had gotten up early to check with Danny for any results on he pictures they'd send. He passed the nursery where Gibbs was dressing Ryan. Mac knocked on the door and entered the room.

"I contacted Danny. No results on those pictures. They were all of us." Mac smiled at Ryan. "There was one of Abby and Kenzy though, but the person in the background was too blurry to come up with a face."

"The girls won't like that." Gibbs lifted up Ryan and handed him to Mac.

"Tell me about it." Mac held Ryan high. "Stella was complaining about how she wanted to go shopping today."

"Yeah, Jordan feels like she's a prisoner in here." Gibbs placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well, maybe Stella was right and it is nothing." Mac considered.

"Mac… you don't-"

"I know Jethro!" Mac snapped. Ryan started to cry as Mac raised his voice. He immediately soothed the little guy. "I don't believe in coincidences either." He had lowered his voice.

"Well, taking the boat out is off for sure." Gibbs wanted his family on land. "Maybe we could leave the twins with Abby and Adam and take the girls out shopping." He suggested.

"Oh goodie." Mac chided. "Stella wants me in one of those Hawaiian shirts."

"This is Mexico, Mac. It's way too hot for those black shirts of yours."

"Look who's talking, Polo-man." Mac countered back and heard Stella move. "Stella's up, where are your girls?"

"Downstairs. Jordan started breakfast for the twins after she dressed Kenzy." At the word of breakfast Ryan started to cry.

"Hold your horses, little man." Mac soothed Ryan. "Daddy's gonna feed you in a moment." He handed Ryan over to Gibbs and both men waked down to the kitchen.

***

When Mac and Gibbs had told the girls they could go shopping the atmosphere in the villa was up again. Stella was excited to get some new shirts for Mac while Jordan was thinking about the last item she needed for the wedding.

"You sure you don't want to take the twins along?" Stella asked Gibbs.

"Those marketplaces are way to busy for them." Gibbs said. "Abby won't mind watching them."

"Yeah, but what about Adam?" She pointed out.

"I'm sure he won't be disappointed when the twins are asleep." Jordan joked.

"My kids are gonna be troubled." Gibbs groaned. "Now move you bum." He hit Jordan on her ass.

"And it's said that you don't kick ass." Jordan grinned.

While Jordan and Stella got ready Gibbs and Mac checked their guns. Mike had dropped them off after he'd heard about what had happened the last few days. He had grown fond of Stella and Jordan and ordered Mac and Gibbs to keep the ladies safe.

The walk to the open market took about 15-20 minutes. Stella had fun picking out some colorful shirts for Mac, while Mac resented trying on every shirt she got her hands on.

"Don't even think about it, Angel." Gibbs cautioned as Jordan took out one herself.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Jordan smirked. "I'd be divorced before I'd even gotten married."

"You're getting sassy, Mrs. Gibbs." Gibbs whined.

"Yeah, and I'm not Mrs. Gibbs yet." Jordan countered and gave him a quick peck. "Hey Stell, how's the shirt on Mac?" Jordan went for the row back where the shirts where hanging out. Mac showed himself in a Hawaiian shirt and Jordan nearly freaked.

"Not one word, Jordan." Mac warned.

"Jeez Mac…" Jordan was laying double. "Do the world and us a favour. Stick to black." She then handed him a black polo. Stella wasn't amused by Jordan's remark. "Hang on Sis." She assured Stella. "Wait till he comes out next." Mac changed and came out in the black polo Jordan had handed out to him.

"Wow Taylor." Stella exclaimed as Mac came out in the polo. "Got to hand it out to you, Jordan. He looks like a hunk in that polo. Look at that neckline." Stella lifted a brow.

"Ok, I'm out of here. That's my brother Stell." Jordan joked. Yet Stella decided that Mac should look more casual and bought ten black polo's.

Near lunchtime Mac and Gibbs had enough of the shopping and suggested to get some groceries to take home for lunch. The girls agreed and Jordan promised them lunch at the pool when they would get back to the villa.

***

In the afternoon Gibbs, Jordan and the twins took a nap in the outside living while Mac and Stella took a walk down the bay. Holding Stella's hand Mac stopped and turned to take in his beautiful pregnant wife. Stella looked at him questionably.

"What Taylor?" She grinned at his smirking face.

"You know how attractive you look in that tankini?" His palm gently touched her stomach and felt some movement.

"That's a foot." Stella giggled. "Your off-spring's been doing a lot of kicking lately." She took off her pareo and spread it on the sand. Mac warmly kissed her and helped her to sit down. He then sat next to her.

"Don't hassle your mummy." He spoke to her stomach. He looked up and faced a bright smile.

"You know that you look awfully cute when you do that, Taylor?" Stella gave him a little kiss on his nose and pulled Mac in to lay back with her. Half on top of her his hand he caressed her belly.

"I am so lucky to have you, Stell." Mac spoke gently. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Stella smiled at his loving words.

"Well, for one thing you wouldn't be able to do this…" Her lips touched his and she demanded entrance to his mouth. Mac lifted his body up so he wouldn't hurt his unborn child. "I'd always dreamt about making it out on a beach." Stella grinned. "So what do you say, Taylor?"

"Time to silence you, Gorgeous." Mac smirked at her raising a brow. He then leaned in and took control of her tongue, his hands roaming over her beautiful body.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Abby and Adam had found a nice little restaurant the day before and Abby had insisted that the two couples should try it out. So after the twins were settled, Jordan and Stella got dressed for dinner. Mac and Gibbs were waiting for their ladies outside in the living area.

"Come on, Jordan!" Gibbs called upstairs. "How long does it take to get dressed?" Mac grinned at Gibbs' impatience. Stella appeared in a white summer dress that showed her big belly.

"She'll be right down, Jethro." She patted him on his shoulder. She then moved over to Mac and turned her back to him. He got the message and helped her with the last part of her zipper. Jordan appeared in a light ocean blue dress.

"I have slight sunburn." She mocked as she entered the outside living. "Good thing that parasol protected the kids this afternoon." Gibbs checked her out.

"Maybe you should use that parasol yourself." He kissed her hello. "Other than that you look gorgeous." He took her hand so they could get going.

"Jethro is right, sis." Mac handed Stella her purse. "That's no minor sunburn."

"I want to have a tan on my wedding day. It won't be that bad." Jordan took Gibbs' hand.

"Not having a touchy tomato for a week. Now move it, Angel." Gibbs sighed as he pulled Jordan out of the door.

"They sound like a married couple already." Stella chuckled at their little banter. Mac smirked and hit her bum to get moving.

***

The restaurant Abby had advised was pretty full, but there was a lovely table on the terrace. During dinner Stella told Gibbs and Jordan the plans she had made for the wedding day. Jordan was very pleased with Stella's effort.

"Why don't you redo your vows as well?" Jordan wiggled a brow at Gibbs when she picked up her glass of wine. Mac and Stella looked at each other.

"Not a bad idea, Jordan." Mac agreed. Stella nearly choked in her glass of water.

"No way! I look like an elephant!" She shrieked as she set her glass back on the table.

"No you don't, you just look very pregnant, Gorgeous." Mac disagreed. "But I do love the idea."

"Then you'd better not keep telling her that." Gibbs dryly advised Mac.

"Ow come on, Stell!" Jordan whined. "You'd make a beautiful pregnant bride."

"D'Angelo!" Stella got up. "Conference room!" She ordered.

"Excuse us, gentlemen." Jordan got up and followed Stella. Mac and Gibbs grinned at the little convo the ladies were about to have.

"I wonder who's gonna win this round." Mac took another sip of his wine.

"Not going there to find out." Gibbs grinned at both women's stubbornness.

When Stella and Jordan hadn't returned fifteen minutes later, Mac started to feel uneasy. Gibbs too had a strange feeling in his gut. Silently he gave Mac a nod for them to check it out. They arrived at the ladies room and found Stella's purse, her belongings spread on the floor. There also was a right shoe. Yet no sign of Stella or Jordan.

***

"Damn it!" Gibbs cursed as he identified the shoe as Jordan's. "We never should have let them go on their own." He reached out for his phone and made a call to Mike Franks, ordering him to head over to the villa.

"I smell chloroform." Mac found a cloth and reached out for his phone. He called Adam to secure the villa. "Wait for Mike Franks; he's gonna stay with Abby and the twins. Then bring your traveler kit." Mac ordered.

After Gibbs had called Mike he made another call out to Ducky. Mac called Danny. He then secured the ladies room till Adam got there with his kit. Gibbs immediately informed the manager about the events. He then started questioning the staff. Yet no one had seen either the women or anything suspicious. One hour later Adam arrived with his kit.

"Mac!" Adam called out. "What the hell happened here?" Mac reached out for his kit and sat it down on the floor.

"We don't know yet, Adam. Start collecting fingerprints." Mac ordered while putting on some gloves. "We need to get them to Danny ASAP." Adam went straight to work. Mac bagged the cloth and, Jordan's shoe. He then collected Stella's personal belongings and her purse. When he was done he helped Gibbs with interviewing the rest of the staff.

***

Jordan woke up with a major headache; she was lying barefooted on a cold floor. It felt like marble. Her hand went up to the back of her head and she felt the bump in her neck. She then felt brow and noticed a bruise and what seemed to be some blood. She tried to scan the room but it was pitch dark. A soft moan told her she was not alone in the room.

"Stella…?" She called out and crawled over the floor in search of her sister-in-law. "Stella… is that you?" Jordan tried again.

"Hmmm…" Stella slowly woke. "Jordan…? Where are you?" Stella tried to get up.

"Right here on the floor." Jordan tried to reach Stella. "Where are you?" She crawled towards Stella's voice.

"I think I'm on a bed." Stella felt the blankets.

"Ouch! Damn it!" Jordan cursed as she bumped in to the headboard of the bed. "Ok, now I'm really pissed!" She reached for her nose and felt some blood dripping. Slowly she got up and sat on the bed.

"You okay, Jordan?" Stella reached for Jordan.

"Yeah… just bumped in to the bed." Jordan said. "Are you hurt?" She asked Stella.

"No… I'm fine. Just tell me what happened." Stella was still confused.

"Last thing I remembered was smelling chloroform." Jordan explained. "Then I felt a real pain in my neck and I must have passed out."

"Welcome to a holiday in hell!" Stella shouted angry. Jordan got up in search for a door. "Jordan, be careful." Stella warned.

"We're gonna get out of here, Stell." Jordan assured her. "One way or another." She found a door and banged on it. "Hey! Give us some light here, you assholes!" Jordan kept hitting on the door. When it opened, she backed away.

"Keep that pretty mouth shut, senora Taylor!" a male voice warned. "Else I'll shut if for you." Jordan felt a blade on her neck. He handed her a storm lantern and a box of matches. "Better make yourselves comfortable. You're not going anywhere for a while." He pushed Jordan back and locked the door again.

Jordan kneeled on the floor and lit a match. Quickly she lit the lantern and walked towards Stella. There was a small table next to the bed and she placed the lantern on it.

"Jordan, you're bleeding." Stella noticed. Jordan ripped a piece of her dress and tried to stop it.

"It's just a scratch, Stell." Stella checked it out anyway. "I'm more curious why that guy called me Taylor. Not many people did or do."

"Well, we're not gonna get an answer tonight by the looks of it." The bleeding had stopped. "What time is it?" Jordan checked her watch. From the burst glass she could tell that she was thrown on the floor hard handedly. But she still could tell the time.

"1:17…" She answered. Stella nodded.

"We might as well get a little comfy like that guy said." She patted the bed for Jordan to sit down. There wasn't much more Jordan could do, so she did as Stella suggested.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs, Mac and Adam returned to the villa after the ladies room in the restaurant had been swiped out. Adam had photographed every fingerprint and headed up the stairs so he could send the pictures to Danny in the lab back in New York. Gibbs and Mac walked in to the living.

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby shouted and quickly strode over to hug him. "We need to find them; we need to find them real fast." She was shed in tears. Mike got up from his chair as Kenzy started to cry. He walked over the play box.

"Abby didn't want to leave them in the nursery." He picked Kenzy up and tried to soothe her, so that Ryan wouldn't wake up as well.

"She's been crying and cranky ever since you called." Abby mumbled. Gibbs took his daughter over from Mike. He held her real close to his face.

"We're gonna find your mummy." He murmured next to Kenzy's little ear and tried to rock her to sleep. "We're gonna find them both." He assured her again. Mac scratched the back of his head.

"We're not gonna find them tonight." He summarized the events of the night.

"Haven't you found any evidence, Mac?" Abby felt useless.

"Only over hundreds of prints, Jordan's shoe and Stella's purse. Oh and a chloroformed cloth. No sign of struggle." He handed her the evidence bag.

"Ill help Adam with the prints first." Abby sniffed. She patted Mac on his shoulder and left to go and find Adam upstairs.

"Anything I can do to help, Probie?" Mike offered. At the mention of 'Probie' Gibbs didn't answer. "Jethro?"

"There's a real load of prints, Mike." Mac motioned for him to help upstairs. Mike nodded. "And maybe you can interview the staff of the restaurant again tomorrow."

"Consider it done, Mac." Mike went up the stairs. Mac approached the play box.

"Jethro… we are going to find them." Mac tried to convince himself too. Gibbs nodded. "Maybe we should take the kids to bed." Gibbs shook his head.

"No, I need to be with my kids tonight, Mac." Kenzy had finally calmed down. Gibbs gently laid her down in the play box while Mac covered her with her little blanket. Both men then sat down, each wondering where the girls could be.

***

Next morning Abby and Adam washed and changed the twins. Abby then went downstairs where Gibbs and Mac were already brainstorming. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Gibbs motioned for Abby to go the kitchen. Mac and Gibbs drew their guns. Mac carefully opened the door while Gibbs held his hand on the trigger until he recognized the person in the door.

"God damn it, Duck!" Gibbs groaned as he lowered his gun. "I could have shot you." He turned and walked back to the living.

"I'm so sorry, Jethro." Ducky followed him. "Normally I would have made myself known, but Timothy found this on your doorstep." He handed Gibbs a DVD.

"McGee!" Abby rushed out of the kitchen. "You brought high tech!" Abby hugged him.

"Abby!" McGee tried to breath. "You're crushing me here." Abby instantly let go.

"I figured we could set up internet connections with Danny in New York, Boss." He handed Abby a laptop.

"Smart thinking, McGee." Mac praised his knowledge. Gibbs handed Abby the DVD.

"How long till you can get this thing started?"

"Give me fifteen minutes, Boss-man." Abby took the DVD from Gibbs.

"You've got ten!" he snorted as he went for the kitchen. "I need coffee!"

"Set it up in the dining area! And call us when you have a connection with Danny. He should have some results by now." Mac said and Ducky followed Gibbs to the kitchen.

"Adam, get your bum down here!" Abby yelled up the stairs. McGee was a little startled to find out that Adam was her too.

***

In the kitchen Gibbs started the coffee machine. Mac took Ducky aside for a moment.

"Ducky, what risks could Stella be in with her pregnancy?"

"Psychological problems or stress could cause the baby to be born premature." Ducky explained. "But I'd like to point out that Stella is a strong woman, Mac."

"Under normal circumstances she is, Ducky." Gibbs heard the worry in Mac's voice.

"I'm sure Jordan will do anything to protect her." Gibbs tried to convince Mac.

"Yeah, that is IF they are together." Mac reasoned. "We'd better go and find out what's on hat DVD." Gibbs grabbed the coffeepot while Mac got them some paper cups.

When the three men entered the dining room Ducky was in charge of the coffee. Mac and Gibbs stood behind Abby as she started the DVD. The vision was dark as there was not a lot of light. But it showed  
Stella in the corner of the room on a bed sleeping and Jordan pacing the floor.

"Abby can you do something about the vision?" Mac asked. Abby nodded and the film got a little brighter. Unfortunately there was no sound. Suddenly Jordan stopped and unknowingly faced the camera. Gibbs bolded his fists as he took her bruised face in. Ducky noticed Gibbs' anger, but he had to ignore it as Jordan appeared to be talking.

"What's she saying, Abbs?" Gibbs wanted to know. Abby stopped the film and played it back. She then zoomed in. Gibbs motioned for Ducky to come closer, so he could study Jordan's injuries.

"Abby!" Gibbs got impatient. Mac gave him a pat on his shoulder to calm down.

"Lip-reading is not as easy as signing, Gibbs!" She nearly snapped. "Now gimme a moment." She pushed him out of her way and started to follow Jordan's lips again. "Something about… someone… 'why does that guy… keeps calling me… Taylor'." Abby made out of it and looked up from the screen.

"Why would anyone call Jordan 'Taylor'? No one calls her Taylor." Mac reasoned. Then the film went black and ended with a message. _'You two took it all, guys. Time to collect!'_

***

Back at their improvised prison Stella woke up from Jordan's banging on the door again. She slowly got up to stretch her legs and strolled over to Jordan.

"Give it up, Jordan." She reached for her arm. "Who ever they are, they choose to ignore us." Jordan took her hand from the door and looked at Stella. "You look a mess, Jordan." She gently touched her bruises.

"You look tired, Stell." Jordan helped Stella back to the bed.

"Yeah, you try sleeping on a hard bed with a little over 8 months pregnant." Stella dryly joked. "God, I'm hungry." She moaned.

"They could at least could give us something to eat and to drink. I think I'm dehydrating." Jordan rubbed her red skin.

"Teaches you to stay out of the sun from noon till three." Stella quipped.

"You know, did Mac ever tell you that you can be really grumpy in the mornings?" Jordan groaned at Stella's mood.

"I'm sorry, Jordan." Stella. "I just didn't sleep to well." Jordan sat next to Stella on the bed.

"At least they gave you a bed." Jordan put an arm around her shoulder. "My bladder is about to explode." She grinned. "Hey guys." She shouted again. "Unless you don't want mop up this floor I'd suggest you give us a bucket or something!"

Suddenly the door opened. A little old Mexican woman set a tray with fruit and water on the little table. She then silently walked out to appear again with a bucket. Jordan was about to say something, but Stella held her back.

The woman approached Stella and laid her hands on her belly. In protection Jordan pulled Stella back. The old woman slammed a hand in Jordan's face and returned to the door.

"El bebé no ha cambiado. Ella todavía no ha." She yelled at a man waiting at the door. After she'd passed him, he locked the door again.

"Jordan, what's going on?" Stella asked while she protectively laid her hands on her belly. Jordan hesitated to answer. "Jordan?" Stella pushed.

"She said that the baby hasn't completely turned. You're not ready yet." Fear appeared on both women's faces.

***

Back at the villa Mac had Abby played the film once more. Mac was staring at the message again. _'You two took it all, guys. Time to collect!'_

"God damn it!" He fumed. "The coward even doesn't have the guts to show himself." He knocked over a chair out of anger. Gibbs grabbed his arm and walked him outside.

"Mac, we can't lose it. Not now!" Gibbs hissed. "The girls need us. Now this clown is after the both of us. So let's find out what Danny's got." Meanwhile McGee had set up the connections with the New York crime lab.

"McGee, how's that connection coming along?" Mac and Gibbs walked back in to the dining room.

"Danny is standing by right… now, Boss!" McGee hit the enter button of his keyboard.

"Yo boss…" Danny showed up on the screen. "Got ID's to 57 out of 154 fingerprints." Danny reported.

"Danny, we're almost certain it's a man we're looking for." Mac filled Danny in.

"Reducing the search to males." Lindsay piped up and was seen next to Danny.

"Mac, have you heard anything from Stella and Jordan?" She asked in concern.

"We got a dvd, Linds." Mac informed her. "No sound, but the girls are alive."

"Mac…" Danny interrupted. "Search is down to 17 males being in the ladies rooms."

"That's gross." Abby chipped in. "What guy would go to a ladies room?"

"This is Mexico, Abbs." Gibbs reminded her. "Danny, go to the males over 45." He drew his attention back to the screen.

"Jethro, how were Stella and Jordan holding up?" Lindsay asked on the other side.

"Stella was ok, she was sleeping on a bed." He answered, the vision of Jordan being hurt played through his mind again.

"And Jordan?" Lindsay asked. Gibbs turned away from the screen and poured himself another coffee.

"She was pretty bruised, Linds." Mac took over and kept an eye on Gibbs. "How's that search coming along, Danny?"

"I got 3 guys over 45, Mac." Danny answered. "Sending the ID's as we speak. Give it one minute." Mac nodded and poured himself a coffee as well. When McGee's laptop beeped, he quickly printed the ID's and handed them the Mac and Gibbs. Mac spread them out on the dining table.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked from behind. Gibbs looked up. "Is it okay if we get ourselves some breakfast now?" She asked uncertain as her stomach growled. Gibbs gave her a little smirk.

"Sure Abbs. Can you make another pot of this stuff?" He handed her the empty coffee pot. Abby nodded. The youngsters left for the kitchen. Adam handed Ducky the print outs of Jordan's bruises, which didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs.

"Who do we have?" Gibbs turned back to the pictures lying on the dining table.

"Recognize this joker?" Mac held out the picture. Gibbs took it from him and studied the face. Visions of years back drifted through his mind. Three friends enlisting to the army, going through training together. And then one of them hit rock bottom when he started harassing two women. Women that were known as Claire Taylor and Shannon Gibbs.

"Jethro?" Mac brought Gibbs back to the presence. "I haven't seen Jim Cabot since he was discharged from the army."

"Apparently he's been following our careers ever since." Gibbs studied his file. "Can you ask Danny about his whereabouts?" Mac nodded and got in contact with New York again. In no time Gibbs was behind Ducky and faced the pictures of a bruised Jordan.

"Duck?"

"Ah Jethro." Ducky tried to turn the pictures but Gibbs got his hands on them first. "It's not as bad as it seems, my friend."

"You sure?" Gibbs studied Jordan. Ducky nodded and left for the kitchen to get himself a cup of tea. Gibbs dropped the pictures on the dining table and went to the nursery. There he felt closer to Jordan than anywhere else in the house.

***


	7. Chapter 7

Stella and Jordan were trying to eat something in their cell. Even though the fruit was fresh and both women were starving, they found it hard to eat. Jordan was concerned for Stella's condition.

"Stella, please eat at least an apple." Jordan begged and offered her one.

"Why did she tell that guy I wasn't ready?" Stella took the apple.

"I don't know, Stell." Jordan got up. "But as long as your not, they won't harm us." She took a bottle of water from the table.

"Figured out yet who the hell could be calling you Taylor?" Stella looked up. "Even though I got some sleep, I could hear you thinking."

"Well one person came to mind, Stell." Jordan lifted the bottle and gulped down a big sip. "I just can't remember his name… It's a Jason… no… James… John… Heck-" Jordan cursed. Jordan was about to give up when the door opened. When she took a look at the man standing in the door the visions became clear.

"James Cabot." She spoke out loud.

"That's right, Taylor." Cabot aimed his gun at Jordan and smiled dirty. "It's been a long time." He grinned.

"Not long enough for me, Cabot." Jordan countered. She memorized him as the soldier that Mac brought home from leave once.

"Don't worry, Taylor. Single women aren't my thing. Married women are more fun!" He lowered his gun a little and reached for Stella's hair. "Remember Claire?" A memory of Claire was being stalked flashed through her head.

"You're insane, Cabot!" Jordan shouted. He motioned for Jordan to move over to Stella.

"Shannon was a nice wife as well." He went on. "Jethro should have married you after you dropped those two bastards. Now you're useless to me." He turned his head to Stella.

The old woman from before appeared in the room again and handed Jordan a syringe. Jordan shook her head. She was not about to give in.

"Take it, Taylor." Cabot ordered. Cabot aimed his gun on her. Reluctantly Jordan took the syringe and the little old lady left. "I'm sure you remember how labour is increased."

"Jordan… the baby…" Stella whispered. Cabot pushed Stella on the bed. Stella reached for her belly and stayed still.

"Not gonna happen, Cabot." Jordan jumped at Cabot and tried to inject him.

They both fell on the floor and struggled for what seemed like minutes. When Jordan was finally on top of him, she inserted the needle. Cabot's right hand reached for the gun and smacked Jordan on her left sleep. She instantly passed out. He got up and rubbed the spot where Jordan had injected him. He looked down at her and started kicking in on her. When he was done he aimed his gun on her. A gunshot followed…

"Jordan…!" Stella screamed as she wanted to tried o get up. Cabot held her back aiming the gun at her.

"We're gonna try this again in a little while, Mrs. Taylor." He stroked her face and stumbled out. Hearing him locking the door, Stella was left in tears.

***

Back at the villa Mac and Gibbs were waiting for Danny to contact them with the whereabouts of Cabot. Both men were in the nursery instantly when the twins suddenly started crying really loud.

"Gibbs! Mac!" Abby ran up the stairs, followed by Adam. They both rushed in. "Danny's online!" Abby breathed. Mac nodded.

"Take care of the twins, Abby!" Mac and Gibbs handed them over and headed downstairs. McGee got up from his laptop and let Mac take a seat. "What have you got, Danny?" Gibbs leaned in from behind Mac.

"According to his cell phone records he isn't in the USA anymore." Danny answered. "Lindsay checked his phone activities by satellite. He's in Mexico all right." Danny confirmed.

"Area code is 322-3." Lindsay came up from behind.

"That's in old Vallarta." Mike Franks walked in to the villa.

"Anything from the interviews, Mike?" Gibbs looked up.

"Yeah, one of the waitresses was acting really nervous around me." He smirked. "Name's Carlitta Fuentes." Mike read from his notepad. McGee at once typed in her name on the other laptop.

"Carlitta Fuentes, 26 years old, born in Vallarta, raised in Chicago, citizen of Vallarta. No criminal record." McGee read the file. Gibbs looked frustrated. "But I got a local address, Boss." Gibbs grabbed the note from McGee.

He headed upstairs, followed by Mac and Mike. He mentioned the address while checking his gun. Mac and Mike did the same. The men then ran down the stairs.

"Duck, you're with us!" Ducky grabbed his gear. "No one leaves this villa till we're back!" Gibbs warned. They then followed Mac and Mike. Half way in he car, Mike put his foot on the gas peddle while Gibbs closed the door.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the address McGee had given them and drew their guns. Mac and Gibbs positioned themselves next to the door while Mike banged on it for someone to open. When there was no movement he kicked the door in and all three searched the rooms.

"She must have tipped him of." Mike said after he checked the temperature of half a cup of tea. It was still warm.

They then heard a sound coming from the basement. Mac signalled to Gibbs for him to follow. Gun drawn he both of them went down the stairs. Gibbs rolled his eyes when he saw a cat coming out of a small room. Mac opened he door and stopped in his tracks as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Oh God… Please no…" Mac pleaded.

***

Mac stared at the lifeless body lying on the cold floor. She was lying on her stomach, all bruised and blood dripping from her sleep and shoulder. When Gibbs wanted to walk in, Mac stopped him. Gibbs took one look at the body and rushed in…

"Jordan… Angel." Gibbs begged and then checked to see if there was a pulse. "Angel… you gotta wake up." Once more he softly begged her to wake up.

"Dear Lord…" Ducky entered the room. "Jethro, is she…" he kneeled down next to them.

"She's got a pulse Duck, but she's unconscious!" Ducky opened one of her eyes.

"Don't move her, Jethro." Ducky warned. "She might have a severe head trauma."

"She's been shot in her shoulder, Ducky." Mike pointed out when he too was in the room. Ducky checked it out.

"It's only a graze, Mike." Ducky started to bandage the shoulder. Gibbs lifted up her arm a little so Ducky could work better. I'm more concerned about her brain. We don't know how long she's been out."

"Aaaagghh" Jordan groaned as she slowly regained consciousness.

"Jordan baby…" Gibbs rested his palm on her cheek. "Can you hear me, Angel?" Her face went in distress. Slowly Jordan opened her eyes and tried to scan the blurry person in front of her.

"Jet… hro…?" Jordan tried to speak.

"Just hold still, Angel." Ducky handed him a bandage and he gently held it against the strained brow.

"Aaaghh…" Jordan cried at his touch.

"I know it hurts, Angel. But we gotta stop the bleeding." Gibbs' heart ached at Jordan's pain.

"Stell-" Jordan eyes searched the room.

"We'll find her, Jordan." Mac said from behind Gibbs.

"Tried… to protect her… Mac." She sobbed when she tried to sit up. Mac nodded.

"You need to go to hospital first." Jordan shook her head in disagreement.

"No hospital…" Her eyes begged Gibbs. "We need… to find… Stella." She tried to get up.

"Jordan-" Gibbs sighed at her stubbornness, and he caught her in time before her knees failed her. Gibbs gently put is arms under her legs and lifted her up.

"Please… no hospital, Jethro." She cried and rested her head on his shoulder. Gibbs turned to Ducky who nodded his ok.

"I'm gonna take you home, Angel." Gibbs whispered. Jordan nodded in agreement. Ducky followed Gibbs outside.

Mac and Mike scanned the room once more. Mac found the syringe that Jordan had used on Cabot. He picked it up and took it along. They then followed Gibbs, Ducky and Jordan back to the villa.

***

When they had returned to the villa Gibbs took Jordan straight upstairs, so that Ducky could check her out properly. Someone softly knocked on their door and Gibbs excused himself. After a few seconds he got back. As Ducky had assured himself that Jordan had no concussion he left the couple to themselves. Gibbs had run a bath for Jordan, so she could relax. He carefully helped her undress and carried her to the bathroom.

"I'm not hurting you, Angel?" He asked when he was sponging her bruised face.

"Never Probie." She smiled a little at him. He softly kissed her busted lip. Gibbs then got up and took care of her backside.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." He said softly as he tenderly sponged her back. He couldn't believe how blue the bruises were. Jordan nodded, a tear fell from her eye.

"I know…" She sobbed. "But we need to find Stella alive first." She reminded him.

"Mac found a syringe…" He carefully said. Mac told him when he stepped out of the bedroom. Jordan sighed and closed her eyes at the memory of the struggle. "Wanna tell me happened?" She was silent for a moment. Gibbs' gaze was on her till she was ready.

"He wanted me to inject Stella to increase labour. When I had the syringe… I took my chance." Gibbs didn't interrupt her and kept sponging her. "He wants Stella… cause she's married. He doesn't want the baby. As soon as Stella gives birth he'll kill the baby." Gibbs stopped at that. Jordan embraced herself and cried softly. "We need to find them fast, Jethro."

"We'll find them, Angel. Just like we found you." He grabbed a towel while Jordan stepped out of the bath. She looked at herself in the mirror, disgust by the reflection. Gibbs held out the towel and wrapped her in it. "It'll heal, Angel." He then carried her to the bedroom and laid her in bed. "Wait here." He softly ordered. "I'll get Mac."

In the kitchen Gibbs found Mac and Ducky. Mac told him that Carlitta had shown up at the restaurant again and Gibbs informed them about what Jordan knew. Ducky was concerned with Jordan being agitated and desperate to find Stella. He reached for a glass, filled it with water and mixed it with some Somulin. Gibbs gave him a disapproval glare.

"I know what you think about drugging her, Jethro. But for the moment Jordan needs all the rest she can get." Ducky advised.

"How long for it to work, Ducky?" Mac enquired.

"Well, with the mixture I made, probably less then an hour, Mac." Ducky stated. Mac nodded.

I still have some questions for Jordan and I know she wants to be updated." Mac knew his sister too well. "So we'll inform her about the developments." Mac suggested. "By the time we go and meet Mike, she should be out like a light." Ducky nodded in agreement.

"I trust you to stay with her at all times, Duck." Gibbs cautioned Ducky.

"I would not have it other way, Jethro." The three men went upstairs and did as suggested.

Mac and Gibbs asked Jordan the questions they needed to be answered. Jordan had more and more trouble answering them and when she was finally sound asleep Mac and Gibbs left for the restaurant. Ducky took a book of a shelf and sat down next to Jordan as promised.

***

Back in town Mike was observing the restaurant from the car. When Mac and Gibbs had arrived they joined him. Mike told them that Carlitta never had left the restaurant. At least not from the staff entrance. They waited for about half an hour when Mike broke the silence again.

"How is she, Probie?" Mike calmly enquired.

"Asleep Mike." Gibbs murmured.

"Ducky had to drug her, else she would have been right here." Mac enlightened Mike.

"One crazy chick." Mike snorted. "That's Carlitta now." He moved his head at the girl who stepped on a green scooter. Gibbs took some pictures of her.

"Let see where she leads us." Mac said and Mike gave a minor lead. Slowly the car followed the girl for about 15 minutes. She then took a left turn disappearing in a small alley.

"Damn!!" Mike hit the steering wheel. Gibbs and Mac rushed out of the car and ran down the alley and tried to follow her by foot, yet through the crowd the girl was no where to be seen.

Both men kept on searching. Suddenly Mac noticed the scooter. He signalled Gibbs to come over. After Gibbs and Mac had joined again they waited for the girl to come back.

"Capture that, Jethro." Mac said as he saw Carlitta stepping out of a house, saying goodbye to a little old lady. Gibbs snapped a few shots before the girl stepped on her scooter again and disappeared in another direction.

When the old lady had stepped back in to the house Mac and Gibbs approached a window of the place and tried to get a glimpse of the activities in the house. Coming up empty they returned to the car where Mike was waiting for them.

"So?" Mike opened the door of the car for them to get in.

"So… we head back to the house and see if these caps bring us anything." He waved his camera. "You keep watching that little house on the end of that alley, Mike." Gibbs snapped.

"Gonna need a lot of coffee." Mike breathed out. Gibbs rolled his eyes and handed him some pesos.

***


	8. Chapter 8

At the villa Adam and McGee had started dinner while Abby changed and fed the twins. When she was done she checked upon Jordan too. Ducky suggested that it might be a good idea for Jordan to see the twins when she would wake up. So together with the twins the two of them stayed with Jordan. Twenty minutes later Jordan woke up to the sounds that Ryan and Kenzy were making.

"You brought back-up, dr. Mallard." She sounded a little irritated as she faced Ducky. He blushed instantly that she caught on to him.

"I am terribly sorry, my dear." Ducky sincerely apologized. He tried to get a smile out of Jordan and held Kenzy out. Jordan took over her daughter.

"Hey Kenzy, mummy missed you." She held Kenzy in the air. Abby sat next on the bed with her holding Ryan.

"They were both cranky all of a sudden, like they knew something had happened to you." Abby studied Jordan's face. Jordan turned away.

"Which is absolutely normal, Abigail." Ducky noticed Jordan's body language. "The twins never have been away from their mother since they were born." Abby smiled sadly at the thought of Jordan being abducted.

"Any word from Jethro or Mac?" Jordan nestled back in to a pillow and settled Kenzy against her belly.

"Not yet, Jordan." Abby handed her Ryan. "But I'm sure they'll find out something."

"You can develop this something." Gibbs said from the door. He walked in and handed Abby the camera. "We need them ASAP, Abbs." Abby took the camera.

"Give me twenty minutes, Mac." She said as she passed Mac on her way out. Mac gave her a small but grateful smile.

"You three are unbelievable." Jordan reprimanded the men. "You didn't exactly have to drug me, you know."

"Wasn't my idea." Gibbs climbed on the bed with her. Jordan looked at Ducky, who was scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you to it. I think Abby could use some caffeine to work faster." Ducky left the bedroom as well.

"So what did you find out?" Jordan handed Ryan over to Gibbs. Mac walked over to the window.

"Not exactly much. We followed Carlitta and lost her." Jordan drew a disappointed face.

"But we found her again in the company of a little old Mexican woman." Mac said and turned.

"Little old Mexican woman?" Jordan's mind drifted back. "What did she look like?"

"We took pictures, why?" Mac demanded. Jordan was picturing the woman. "C'mon Jordan!" Mac snapped.

"There was this old little lady… she brought us food and erm… that damn syringe." Jordan cried.

"Stella is in trouble out there." Mac yelled desperate.

"As if I don't know that! I don't have to be reminded!" Jordan was in all kinds of state at this moment.

"Damn it, Jordan. You should have told us when we questioned you before!"

"Well excuse me Mac, but I might have if you geniuses didn't drug me." Jordan shouted back.

"Hey!" Gibbs broke the bickering off. "Break it up! This isn't helping Stella." Jordan got up and took the twins to the nursery.

"God Jethro… We could have moved in if she had told us." Mac snorted and put his hands in his pockets.

"And what if this wasn't the same woman?" Gibbs got up from the bed. "We'd be in a Mexican jail cell for harassment. Think Mac." Gibbs reasoned. "I know we need to get Stella back ASAP, but we did drug Jordan. This isn't her fault."

"Maybe you're right, but I'm losing it here, Jethro." Mac rationalized.

"If it is the same woman, at least Jordan can identify her. We can move on from there." Mac nodded.

"I'll go and see if Abby has any results yet." The two men left the bedroom.

"And I'll go see if Jordan's ok." They split up. Mac went downstairs and Gibbs went to the nursery hoping that Jordan had calmed down.

***

Ten minutes later Jordan had calmed down and was singing the twins back to sleep. When Gibbs noticed Mac standing in the door frame with the pictures he decided to give the siblings some privacy. Mac waited till Jordan was done, then he made himself noticeable.

"Those are the pictures?" Jordan asked and reached out for them. Mac nodded.

"Yeah, Abby just finished them up." He handed them to her. Jordan sat down and took a close look at the pictures Gibbs took.

"It's her. I'm sorry for delaying the search, Mac." Mac reached her a hand and helped her up.

"I'm sorry that we drugged you." Jordan gave him a tiny smile.

"No time to be sorry, Mac. Get moving instead. You need to find your wife." Jordan gave him a hug.

"Mike called." Gibbs said from the doorway. "Carlitta is back at the house."

"Let's get going." Mac told while he checked his gun. He then holstered it and went downstairs.

"What are you waiting for, Angel?" Gibbs asked when Jordan didn't move. Instead she looked at the twins. "I know you want to be there, Jordan." He walked up to her and gave her a soft kiss.

"Don't worry, Jordan." Adam assured her. "We'll watch them." He held Abby real close. Jordan looked up from Gibbs to Adam.

"Authorities have been notified, Gibbs." Adam handed him a warrant for Cabot's arrest.

How did you manage that, Ross?" Gibbs was astound.

"Pulled a few strings." Adam answered shyly and smiled at Abby.

"He's a keeper, Abbs." Abby got a bright smile. "So what do you say, Angel? Wanna catch a bad guy?" Gibbs handed her a gun belt. She took the belt.

"Let's find Stella!" She said confidently and put it over her grazed shoulder. "Come on Ducky!" Jordan shouted half way down the stairs. Yet Ducky was already waiting in the car with Mac.

"Find her and bring her home!" Abby called after Gibbs and Jordan. This time they were going to find her and bring her home where she belonged.

***

Not long after they had left the house, Mac, Gibbs and Jordan met up with Mike. Ducky as medical back up in case needed, was about to stay in the car.

"You sure you want to take this little lady?" Mike joked at Gibbs.

"Her case, her lead." Gibbs reminded Mike of the rules.

"But not without Kevlar." Ducky handed them over. "I'd like the bride to be alive when I give her away, Jethro."

"You heard the doctor, Angel." Gibbs grinned and Jordan put on the Kevlar.

"And I would like to have groom. So wear it, Jethro." Jordan handed one over to Gibbs himself.

When they were ready, Jordan gave Mac the lead. He motioned for them to keep a low profile. Gibbs checked the window and saw Carlitta handing over a syringe to the old lady. He signed Jordan what he just witnessed and she told Mac. There was no time to lose now. Mike and Jordan headed to the back door while Mac and Gibbs covered the front.

Mac kicked the door open and the four of them entered the house. Carlitta tried to escape through the back door.

"Make my day, sweet cheeks." Carlitta faced Jordan's gun as she opened the door.

Mike went after the old lady. He had no trouble with her as she surrendered without any resistance.

Mac and Gibbs went up the stairs where they heard Stella scream. Mac didn't hesitate and kicked in the bedroom door just to witness how Cabot gave her a next shot to increase the labour.

"Maaaccc!" She called for him. Cabot took aim for Mac.

He had just time enough to duck away and to shoot Cabot in his left leg. Gibbs was not far behind Mac. It took him one shot to take Cabot out.

"Maaaccc! Help me!" Stella shouted from the bed. Mac got up and rushed to Stella.

Gibbs checked if Cabot was still alive, yet his aim was too good. When he saw Stella in distress, he ran out back to the car to get Ducky.

***

"Oh God… Help me Mac!" Stella shouted as another contraction came along. Mac was with her in no time.

"Stella… baby" He kissed her sweated head. "How many shots did he give you?" Stella had the hardest time remembering. "Think Gorgeous, this is important." Mac encouraged her.

"Ehm… about… three…" Stella moaned in pain. "Mac… I need to push…" Mac looked around figuring out the best way to help Stella when Ducky arrived.

"Oh dear!" Ducky hurried towards the bed when he saw Stella in pain. He placed his bag next to the bed and started examining her at once.

"He gave her about three shots, Ducky!" Mac informed him. "She wants to push."

"Yes, this little one wants to come out fast." Ducky stated. "Stella, I need you to concentrate on your breathing." Ducky searched for his stethoscope and listened to the baby's heartbeat. He then checked how far Stella was dilated.

"Mac, I don't know… pfff… how far the baby has turned." Stella panicked. "Aaagghhh…" She groaned as Ducky checked out the baby's the baby's position.

"Stella, don't you worry. I can see the crown." Ducky soothed her. "Everything will be fine."

"Mac… Jordan… she's dead!" Stella cried. Then she felt another contraction. "Aaaghhhh God… Make this baby come out!"

"I'm alive, Stell." Jordan ran in with a wet cloth. Stella was shocked to see Jordan all bruised up. "Now you need to concentrate on this baby, so please." She then gave the cloth to Mac and left the room to wait outside with Gibbs.

"You heard her. And you heard Ducky. Now focus on the baby, Gorgeous." Mac sponged her head with the wet cloth.

"All right, Stella." Ducky looked up. "The baby's in a good position. I want you to push now." Stella nodded and together with Mac she gave a big push.

"That's it, my dear." Ducky said proudly. "Now I want you to wait with your next push till I tell you so."

"Just… don't let me… wait too long… Ducky." Stella managed the say between puffs. Mac grinned smugly and softly kissed the top of her head. After what seemed minutes Ducky finally told Stella to push.

"Aaaaghhh…" She cried as she gave the last push. Then they heard the baby cry. Tired, but happy that it was over she beamed at Mac.

"You did it, Gorgeous." Mac kissed her proudly. "We have a baby."

"Yes, you certainly do. It's a beautiful baby boy." Ducky gently laid the baby on her stomach.

"He's gorgeous, Stell." Mac kissed his sweated wife. Stella cried as she felt the baby on her skin.

"Mac, would you like the honour of cutting the umbilical cord?" Ducky handed him the scissors. Mac smirked at Stella as he took the scissors and cut the cord.

A soft knock on the door made the proud parents look up. Jordan walked in with a fresh blanket and handed it to Ducky. He wrapped the little boy in the blanket and handed him over to Stella.

"Ambulance is on its way." She notified the new parents and beamed at the little newborn.

"It's a boy!" Mac told her. Jordan smirked at the announcement and congratulated them. She was about to return to Gibbs when Stella stopped her.

"Jordan, would you do me a favour?" Stella asked while she admired her son.

"Name it." Jordan grinned at the view.

"Could you stop at the villa? There's a little wrapped box on the sideboard in our bedroom. I want to know if Jethro was right." She grinned.

"Consider it done, Sis." Jordan smirked at the memory of Gibbs' prediction of the baby's gender. "Meet you at the hospital."

Fifteen minutes later the ambulance arrived and took Stella, Mac and the baby to the hospital. Ducky joined them in the front of the ambulance. Mike, Gibbs and Jordan cleared everything with the local authorities and returned to the villa.

***

At the hospital Stella and the baby were examined. After the whole ordeal the doctor in charge thought it best for Stella to have a private room. The doctor also insisted that Stella should have at least two days of bed rest. When Stella was settled Ducky picked up the little boy and handed him over to his mother.

"Here's your little one, my dear." Stella proudly took her son. "Now, would you like to tell Uncle Ducky the name of this little fellow?" Ducky was curious. Stella looked at Mac and cheerfully nodded to tell Ducky.

"Ducky…" Mac patted him on his shoulder. "Meet Logan Donald Taylor." The two men beamed at the boy, who made a little sound.

"Ooohhh, I think Logan agrees to the names." Stella hushed the baby.

"It seems to me that you are right, Stella." Ducky checked the little fingers once more.

When the door opened it showed a grinning Gibbs. Stella anxiously motioned for him to come in. Jordan followed with the little wrapped box that Stella requested for.

"Congrats, Mac." Jordan kissed her brother and then hugged Stella. She handed her the box and beamed at her little nephew.

"Logan, meet your brave Aunty Jordan." Stella whispered at the boy. A tear fell from Jordan's eye. Stella offered for her to hold him.

"He's beautiful, Stella." Jordan said while Stella unwrapped the box that Gibbs gave to her two months ago.

"Oh my god…" She shrieked as she held out the little blue baby shoes. She then read the little card attached to it. _'It will be a boy!'_

"You sure you're not psychic, Jethro?" Mac lifted a brow as Stella handed him the little shoes.

"Nope. Else we'd never have been in this mess." Gibbs walked towards Jordan. He rested his hands on her shoulders and the two of them admired the newest Taylor addition.

"We should be going, Angel." Gibbs reminded her. "I'm sure Stella could use some rest, and so do you."

"We'll catch up later." She promised Stella and handed Logan back.

"You sure you're ok?" Stella asked as she touched Jordan's face. Jordan nodded a yes.

"You take care of them, Mac." Gibbs patted Mac on his shoulder.

"And you take care of her." Mac kissed his sister goodbye. Ducky joined Gibbs and Jordan as they left, giving the new family time to get acquainted with each other.

_*******_

_**A/N Like it? Just press the little green button and leave a comment. I know you're out there. Don't be ashamed, even if it is good or bad.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the villa Jordan went upstairs to the nursery and told Adam and Abby all about the newest member of the family. She then contacted New York to inform Danny and Lindsay about Stella and the events. Danny was blown away with what had happened to Stella and promised to take an earlier flight than planned to Mexico.

"Great going, Messer!" Lindsay's voice moaned. "You spilled the surprise."

"It was supposed to be a surprise?" Tony appeared on the screen.

"Lindsay." Gibbs came up from behind Jordan and stared at the screen.

"Yes Gibbs?" Lindsay popped up between Danny and Tony.

"Head slap those two clowns for me." Lindsay grinned and smacked the back of Danny and Tony's at the same time. Both rubbed their heads afterwards and disappeared from the screen.

"Thanks, Linds. Have a safe flight." Gibbs finished and motioned for Jordan to turn off the screen.

"I'm gonna check on the twins." Jordan knew that Gibbs would not enlighten her. She got up from behind the screen and turned to leave.

"Hey!" Gibbs' hand rested on her arm. "Ducky can do that." Ducky grinned at Gibbs' request.

"Yes, my dear." Ducky patted her back. "You still need to relax." He then strolled up the stairs.

"Let's go for a little evening walk." He held his hand out for her. Jordan took it and wrapped Gibbs' arm around her waist. Together they walked down the dock towards the Kelly.

***

Gibbs and Jordan reached the Kelly and Gibbs helped Jordan on board. He quickly went below deck and grabbed a blanket and two beers. He handed Jordan the beers as he spread the blanket on deck. When both of the sat down, he pulled Jordan in front of him and silently they enjoyed the evening view.

"I missed you." Gibbs said after he placed a rain of soft kisses in her neck.

"How bad?" Jordan asked knowing he was about to show her.

This bad." He murmured between kisses. He then laid Jordan back on the blanket. Jordan's breath stopped as she saw how his blue eyes turned dark.

"Jethro, we're on top of the deck." She teased, but her eyes betrayed her. His hands went under her top and he pushed it up her body to remove it.

"Just tell me if I hurt you." Jordan inhaled deeply as the soft breeze and his gentle hands roamed over her skin.

"Like I said before, Probie…" He carefully tried to kiss the bruises away. "You could never hurt me." Jordan unbuttoned his white shirt and wetted her lips. She spun Gibbs over and gently kissed his chest, working her way down till she reached his belt. Swiftly she opened it.

"You're in a hurry." He teased back. Before she could open his trousers he pulled her up. Jordan sat on his hips and leaned in so their faces were close.

"Well, I've missed you too." She whispered next to his ear.

"How bad, Angel?" His gaze fell back to her breasts and his mouth wanted to claimed her right.

"This bad." Jordan pulled back, Gibbs groaned as she escaped from him. She helped him out of his trousers and boxers first. "Only fair, Probie." She teased.

"You're still one clothing piece richer than me." He challenged her as he touched her string tanga. Jordan lifted her hip and he slowly helped her out of it.

Time stood still for a moment and then slowly his mouth took possession of her breasts. Jordan arched her back at Gibbs' touch. He gently flipped them over so that he was in control again. Her skin was soft and shining under the silver moon and Gibbs had the hardest time to take things slow. When they finally had melted together he raised the pace and lifted them up to the sky till the stars exploded.

At the time that both found their relieve Gibbs fell on top of her and they regained their position for a while. Then he removed his heavy body from Jordan and lay next to her. Jordan rested her head on his shoulder and both stared at the open sky.

"I love you, Jordan." Gibbs broke the silence and pulled her in for a sensual kiss. When they were in need for air their lips parted. "Wanna go skinny dipping?" He frowned his brows with mischief.

"Last one in gets to do diaper duty tomorrow." She dared. Gibbs flipped Jordan on her back and dived in to the water. "Hey, not fair!" Jordan got up and dived after Gibbs. When she hit the surface he pulled her close.

"Diaper duty together, D'Angelo." He promised. "Don't you ever leave me again." He kissed the top of her head.

"Then don't let anyone take me again." Jordan kissed him softly. "I love you too much. Now let's go for a swim." She grinned.

Gibbs and Jordan swam for a mile and back. He then helped her back on the boat again and below deck. There they proved their love again once more and fell satisfied asleep in each other's arms.

***

The next day Abby and Adam decided to do some baby shopping for Stella and Mac. First they stopped at a local store to get newborn diapers and bottles. Then they wandered over a mini market where Adam found the perfect gift for Logan. When they had everything they needed they headed over to the hospital. Adam softly knocked on the door before going in.

"Look at mummy and daddy." He smiled when he took in the scenery in front of him.

"Hey Adam, come on in." Stella greeted him cheerfully. Abby took out her camera and snapped some shots.

"I figured you'd like pictures of Logan's first day." She smiled bright. Mac and Stella were pleased by Abby's gesture and willingly pose in front of the camera.

"You look good, Stella." Adam complimented her after everything she had been through.

"Good doesn't cut it, Adam Ross!" She chided.

"Ok, you look great." He earned him a big smile from Stella. "Bought you a little something for Logan." Adam handed the present over to Mac. He opened the gift. Stella chuckled at the present.

"Thanks Adam." Mac smirked at the little baby sombrero Adam had bought.

"What else did you get me?" Stella eyed the plastic bags.

"Oh these…" Abby took the bags from Adam and showed her the contents. "Newborn diapers and bottles. You really need them. I mean, this little guy would drown in Ryan and Kenzy's diapers. We have enough formula at the villa, so that won't be a problem." Abby rattled.

"Abby!" Adam stopped her babbling and turned a little red. Stella handed Logan over to Abby. Adam was with her instantly. Abby gave Adam a little punch which didn't go unnoticed by Mac.

"Is there something on your minds?" He finally asked the couple. Abby's eyes begged for Adam to speak.

"Far distance relationships." Adam answered shyly. Stella grinned at the word relationships.

"Knew it would come up one of these days." Mac scratched the back of his head. "Adam, you know Gerard has cut our budget." Adam nodded and Abby gave him a little encouraging punch.

"Maybe, just maybe, you could detach me to NCIS for say 2 days a week." Adam suggested.

"Which could be Monday's and Friday's." Abby helped Adam but held on to his sleeve.

"You two have figured this out already. Am I right?" Mac sat down on the bed next to Stella.

"We've been going over it." Abby took over from Adam. "With Jordan only working three days a week when she gets back, I am a bit shorthanded. And with your budget problem, this way you'll be able to keep Adam in your team."

"Okay, but Stella is on maternity leave. And with Lindsay being pregnant again, I'm about to lose 2 good CSI's." Mac reasoned.

"Hey Taylor! I can be back soon enough." Stella butted in.

"You're not going back to work fulltime, Gorgeous. Let me work it out with Jethro." Mac bought himself some time. "I'm sure we can figure something out. Where is he by the way?"

"Picking the gang up from the airport." Adam enlightened them. "They'll come over once they settled into the hotel."

"They are already here?" Stella was shocked. "This ruins the surprise. Mac, I need to get out of hospital ASAP." Stella lifted up the blanket to get up.

"Hold your horses, Gorgeous. You're not going anywhere unless a doctor clears you." Mac stopped her. A doctor… now that wouldn't be a problem for Stella. As it happened she got real close with a certain doctor.

***

Gibbs and Jordan were waiting at the airport with the twins for the gang to arrive. It didn't take long before they recognized the voices of a moaning DiNozzo and Messer. Ziva, Lindsay and Madison followed.

"I don't get it, Zee-vah." Tony grumbled. "We're staying for four days. How come you got all your stuff in that tiny backpack?"

"Tony, this is Mexico." Ziva put her sunglasses on. "I intend to work on my tan a lot." She lifted her sunnies and wiggled her brows.

"Well…" Lindsay opened the upper button of her blouse. "I for one can't wait to get these clothes off."

"That makes two of us, Babe." Danny sniggered, but then looked up at the punch Flack gave him. Flack whistled at a woman bent over a stroller. Danny took a special interest in the hot pants.

"Now here's a hot mama!" Flack took off his sunglasses.

"Yeah… She's hot all right!" A familiar voice stepped next to them. "And mine!" Gibbs took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh… ehr… Hi Gibbs…" Jordan turned and walked up with the twins.

"Wow… Someone did a real piece of work on Jordan." Tony was pissed when he saw her face.

"That someone's now in a morgue." Gibbs threw away the cup.

"I'm sure the girls can fix that before the wedding, Gibbs." Flack patted Gibbs on his shoulder.

"Hey Goofer!" Danny walked up to Jordan. Gibbs took the stroller from Jordan.

"Good to see you Goofball." Danny pulled Jordan in for a big hug.

"You okay?" He whispered. Jordan nodded.

"I'll be fine. I'm just happy that things ended good." She then let go of Danny. "Hey Tony, Don…!" She greeted him. "I heard you like my outfit." She turned her bum to him. Flack looked at Tony.

"Gibbs is rubbing off on her." Tony shrugged and got smacked. "Sorry, Boss."

"Hello Jordan." Ziva and Lindsay greeted. "Look at Kenzy and Ryan." Lindsay yelped.

"Hi." Jordan greeted them back in a hug. "Ohhh… you brought Madison along." Jordan reached out her hands and Lindsay handed her over. "Aunty Stella will be very pleased." Jordan smiled at the girl.

"How is Stella?" Lindsay wanted an update.

"She's fine." Gibbs and Jordan led them to the cars. "We can visit the hospital after you've settled in to your hotel." Gibbs tossed Ziva the keys for the second car. He then snagged the keys from Jordan and drove the gang to a nearby hotel.

***

When the gang had checked into the hotel, Gibbs and Jordan had directed Don, Danny and Lindsay to the hospital. Don and Danny walked in with a big cigar for Mac while Lindsay cooed over Logan. Lindsay still couldn't believe that everything had happened so fast. She would have loved to be there for Stella, yet faith decided against it.

"So, how does it feel, daddy?" Don asked the Mac. He smirked at the mention of daddy.

"Well, pretty good, Don." He clapped his shoulder. "You should try it someday yourself."

"Guess you and Angell have got your work cut out for you." Danny sniggered.

"Tell you what, Danno. If you and Linds have a boy, I might consider it." Don goofed and joined the ladies cooing over Logan.

"Linds, I need a favour." Stella whispered and wiggled her brows to let Lindsay know to keep her mouth shut.

"Anything I can help with?" Don chipped in. Stella and Lindsay were a little annoyed by Don's loud reaction.

"Yes, could you get Stella a glass of water?" Lindsay said as Mac and Danny looked up. "I could do with a refreshment too." Mac walked over to Stella's bed.

"I'll get some refreshments for us all, but you still don't get out of here before a doctor gives the go ahead." Mac smirked and gave Stella a soft kiss before he left.

"Fine. Then I'm gonna need some help." Stella said. Danny, Lindsay and Don had gotten their orders from Stella and promised to chip in till Stella was released from the hospital. She then turned to Lindsay.

"Ok Linds, give me your cell phone." Don picked up Logan and left the ladies to themselves. "I need to get in touch with Tony and Ducky after you guys leave and since Mac won't lend me his…" Lindsay smiled and gave Stella her cell phone.

Meanwhile back at the villa Ziva and Jordan had placed the twins in their swings. Gibbs had altered the parasol so they wouldn't get sunburned. Jordan had Ziva had gone upstairs to change into their bikinis, while Tony admired The Kelly from the pool.

"She looks better on the water than in your basement, Boss." Tony shut his cell phone as Gibbs handed him a bourbon.

"She sure does." He held up the glass. "Thanks for helping me getting her out."

"You're welcome, Boss." Tony smirked. "Jordan still doesn't know?"

"Nope… And you're keeping it that way." Gibbs swallowed down his bourbon and poured himself another glass.

"Keeping what that way?" Jordan snuck up from behind them.

"Jeez, Jordan!" Tony almost choked in his bourbon. "You need to do something about that stealth mode." Jordan came closer.

"Seems to me Tony knows something about the boat, Ziva." Jordan snatched Gibbs' glass and took a sip.

"We all got our secrets." Ziva smiled at Tony. Jordan was about to say something but she was stopped by Gibbs.

"Let Tony be, Angel." Gibbs grabbed his glass back as his phone rang. "Yeah Gibbs." He answered it and listened to the person on the other side of the line. "Thanks… We'll be there." He then hung up and grinned at Jordan.

"What?" She asked at his smirk. Gibbs ignored her question.

"Tony, Ziva, how about spending some time with the twins tomorrow?"

"Jethro, what is going on?" Jordan insisted.

"Sure, Boss." Tony agreed and looked at the twins. Jordan was completely lost at Tony's actions.

"Ok, now that you've solved that problem, would you kindly tell me what tomorrow is?" Jordan tried again.

"Nope." Tony and Gibbs said in unison. Jordan shook her head at all the mystery that was going on. She dropped her pareo and dived in to the pool. Gibbs didn't take long to follow. "You ask too many questions, Angel." He grinned as he dived up next to her.

"Well, that's what we do…" Jordan hung around his neck. "And this is what we do when suspects don't answer the questions." She set a foot behind his leg, gave him a big push and tried to make him go under water. She failed lousy.

"And this is what we do with…" he held her at her arms. "…Sassy investigators." He lifted her up and threw her backwards in to the water. "Now no more fishing, D'Angelo." He warned as she dived up in front of him. Jordan threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes, Boss!" She sassed him before she stole a sensual kiss. Tony and Ziva laughed at the two and silently went over to the twins so Tony could inform Ziva about the phone call he had received earlier.

***


	10. Chapter 10

After the call from Stella Ducky had gone over to the hospital to check out for himself how she was doing. When he entered her room, Mac frowned at Stella, knowing perfectly that she must have pulled some strings with Lindsay.

"Give me the phone, Stell." He held out his hand in wait of the cell phone.

"What phone, Mac?" Stella asked innocently. Mac had a teasing warning face. Stella rolled her eyes and handed it them phone. "You said if a doctor gave his ok, we could get out of here." She whined. "Ducky is a doctor." She reminded him.

"That would be correct, my dear." Ducky winked his eye at Stella. "But I do agree with Mac. You're going home in the morning as it is. How would one night make a difference, Stella?" Stella gave him her best puppy face.

"Ow please Ducky…" She countered. "It's a world of difference. I'll promise to go straight to bed when we get home." She grinned at Ducky. "And I'll even promise that I'll only supervise tomorrow." Mac and Ducky sighed at her persistence. "It's the only day that Jethro and Jordan are out of the house all day."

"Ok, what did you do to get them out of the house, Gorgeous?" Mac waved the phone in front of her letting her know that she already took actions. "Telling or staying in the hospital." Mac gave her a choise. Stella grinned and started spilling everything she had planned for the next four days.

"All right then." Ducky said after she was done. "I'll give you a check-up and if the local doctor agrees with me, we can get you home." Ducky gave in. "But you're going straight to bed and let the youngsters do the work."

"Promised, Ducky." Stella beamed. After the check-up and the second opinion of the local doctor Stella was told that she could leave the hospital. Mac and Ducky took her and Logan back to the villa, where Stella took her bed rest as promised.

***

The evening was spent at the villa with a big barbeque. Before they could eat, the whole gang had chipped in. Danny and Tony had gone to the local store for the food while McGee and Don took care of tables and chairs. Lindsay and Ziva set the tables while Jordan and Gibbs fed and bathed the twins. Abby and Adam played with Madison and Mac and Stella were resting in their room with Logan.

"I can't believe how tiny he is." Mac lay on the bed with Logan in his arms. Stella smiled at father and son.

"Just wait until he's 18." She laid her pinkie under Logan's little hand. "He's gonna break many girls' hearts." She gave Mac a soft kiss.

"Hmmm… If he's anything like his daddy he's gonna start in kindergarten." Mac smirked. Stella grinned at the thought of Mac breaking hearts at that age. Mac got up at a soft knock on the door.

"Mind if I have a word with Stella, Mac?" Jordan asked softly and smiled at mother and son. "I promise it won't take long and Stella doesn't have to do anything." Mac could tell there was something on Jordan's heart.

"Sure…" He tipped her nose. "I need to speak to Jethro anyway about a staff issue." Jordan could only wonder what that was about.

"Talk to me." Stella patted the bed and motioned for Jordan to take a seat. She leaned in on Logan after she sat down.

"He's gorgeous, Stell." Jordan smiled at her nephew. "But you knew that already." Stella waited for Jordan to continue. "Anyway, I know you've been planning a lot for this wedding and I'm not even gonna ask anymore questions… but one." Stella was intrigued.

"Ask you question." She smiled.

"Logan and me want to know who else is coming to this wedding, don't we pretty boy?" Jordan cooed Logan. Stella figured she could tell Jordan. Stella grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Jordan, you really thought I'd forget about…?"

"Not so loud, Stella!" Jordan grinned. "I don't want him to know."

"Don't worry, he'll be here in time." Stella assured her. "Although it means a minor change of plans. But I'm sure Ducky won't mind. Now let's get up and head downstairs. I'm sure Mac and Jethro have finished their talk." Jordan helped Stella with Logan while Stella got dressed and then the women went to the outside living.

***

At the barbeque Mac and Gibbs took charge of the meat. Abby had chosen nice Mexican music. McGee and Adam served the wine, beer and other refreshments. Ziva and Tony had jumped in the pool for a little swim and joined the group when Mac had called out that the steaks were ready. They were all seated and enjoying the food when Tony looked at Ziva and she nodded a yes.

"I'd like to make an announcement before all dig in." Tony got up and Gibbs gave him a glare. "Don't worry boss, I won't make it long." Tony guaranteed Gibbs. "But me and Ziva-"

"OOOOOhhhhhh wedding bells!" Abby exclaimed and jumped up.

"Sit down, Abby." Ziva pulled Abby back in her chair. "No wedding bells." Ziva said.

"No wedding bells?" Ziva nodded a no with a big grin and motioned for Tony to continue.

"No wedding bells, Abbs." Tony repeated. "But… Me and Ziva." Tony tried again.

"Erm… Tony…" McGee piped in. "That's Ziva and me…" McGee corrected.

"Whatever McCorrect… Ziva and me are having a little DiNozzo ourselves." Gibbs sat down.

"A mini DiNozzo?! Great, Nightmare on Elmstreet, the saga continues." Gibbs blurted.

"Wow, Boss! You really are brightening your horizon." Tony joked at Gibbs' comment.

"Congratulations, you guys." The women congratulated the pair.

"Do we need to go over staff issues again?" Mac questioned Gibbs. Gibbs shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, let's sit down everyone." Mac said. "This calls for a staff meeting." All eyes were locked on Mac. Gibbs nodded for him to take the lead.

"Abby, Adam…" The couple looked up. "Jehtro and I have talked the situation through." Adam and Abby nodded at Mac.

"Adam will be staying in New York till Stella's goes back to work parttime."

"Which will be in two months." Stella piped in. "Do you think you think you can hang in there till then?" Stella asked. Adam looked at Abby. Both agreed that it wouldn't be a problem.

"When Stella returns to the lab, she'll be working on Monday's and Friday's till Lindsay goes with maternity leave. On those days Adam will be detached to NCIS. That means you can be together from Thursday evenings till Monday evenings." Abby smiled at Mac.

"Jordan will work these two months fulltime and then goes back to three days a week from Tuesday till Thursday." Jordan looked up at Gibbs' silent plea and he was glad that she smiled in agreement.

"By the time that Lindsay goes with maternity leave, we can figure out how to go from there. Now can the four of you live with that?" Mac questioned Stella, Jordan, Adam and Abby. Stella and Jordan waited for Adam's and Abby's reaction.

"This is awesome, Gibbs!" Abby rushed over to hug him. "Well awesome and not awesome, but thank you Jordan." Abby hugged Jordan.

"It's ok, Abbs. I'm sure I can fill my free time with something else than NCIS." She smiled. Abby hugged Jordan and went over to Adam.

"I'm proud of you, Angel." Gibbs hugged his future wife.

"You owe me big time, Probie." She grinned.

"Wanna work on that football team?" He suggested.

"Hmmm…" Jordan grinned. "Get back to me in about two months." She teased. "Now let's dig in."

With the staff issues solved so far the teams enjoyed the rest of the barbeque, till Gibbs excused himself and Jordan, since they had a big day ahead of them next morning.

***

Next morning Gibbs had gotten out of bed early. He checked in on the twins when Abby walked in with the babies' formula.

"Good morning Boss-man!" Abby greeted him cheerfully. "All set to go?" She handed him a bottle. Gibbs smirked at her bright start of the day and took on of the bottles.

"When Jordan gets up." He lifted Ryan out of his crib and handed him to Abby. She gratefully took Ryan. "Ziva and Tony will be here in an hour." Gibbs informed her.

"Great!" Abby smiled. "You mind if Adam and me spend the morning on the boat?" She carefully asked. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Just don't break anything." He warned. "You seem to be happy with the working arrangements, Abbs." He smiled at her.

"Yup! How did you get Jordan to agree on the schedule?" She grinned and watched Ryan drink his bottle.

"Silent agreement, Abbs." Gibbs removed some milk that dripped out of Kenzy's little mouth. "If it's up to me Jordan will have her hands full with our family."

"Planning on the next set of twins?" She beamed at Kenzy.

"I don't want to keep Jordan away from the lab. She loves the work too much." He laid Kenzy back in her crib. "But… I'm working on it." He nearly sang.

"You're not making plans for my womb again." Jordan walked in and gave Gibbs a good morning kiss. "Let's get married first." Jordan grinned at her groom and Gibbs smirked. "What are you doing up so early, Abbs?"

"Taking care of the twins, before Ziva and Tony get here. And you need to get dressed, Jordan." She looked at Jordan's negligee. "I've laid out your clothes for today in the bathroom." Abby pushed Jordan to the bathroom. Jordan watched Gibbs doubtfully.

"Trust me, Angel?" He asked. Jordan's smile told him she did. "Now hurry, we need to be down at the beach in half an hour, and the clock's ticking."

"Half an hour?" Jordan shrieked. "You'd better wait for me, Probie." She warned him before she disappeared in to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower, got dressed in the clothes that Abby had laid out, wondering why she was wearing a pair of long jeans, a long sleeved top and flat shoes when they were going to the beach. Once she appeared in to the kitchen Gibbs held out his hand and together they walked down to the beach.

"Jethro… wanna explain my outfit for this field trip?" Jordan asked as the reached their destination. Gibbs was about the answer when she heard the horses behind her. Jordan turned at the sounds and looked surprised at Gibbs.

"Ever been riding?" He smirked as he took over the reins from the man. Gibbs thanked him with a little nod.

"In Chicago?" Jordan negatively shook her head. "You gotta be kidding me?"

"First time for everything." Gibbs held out a hand and helped her up. "Keep your back straight." Jordan patted the horse. Gibbs then got in the saddle himself. "Real nice and slow, Angel." He cautioned. Next to each other they rode down the beach.

"Where are we going?" Jordan relaxed in the saddle. "

"See that mountain up there?" Gibbs pointed at their destination. Jordan nodded. He stopped both horses. "There's a little cabin up there with a little lake." Jordan's eyes glowed.

"How long have you been planning this?" She grinned at his sinister look.

"Not my doing, Angel." He confessed. "Credit goes to Stella. Wanna speed it up a little?" Gibbs mentally thanked Stella and Jordan followed Gibbs' lead as the horses galloped faster.

***

Meanwhile back at the villa Stella was relaxing in the outside living and ordering everyone around. Mac was pleased that she did as promised. When he and Ducky finished the decoration in the outside living Danny, Lindsay and Madison arrived.

"Trust you to show up when the work is done, Messer." He snorted with a grin. Danny patted Mac on his shoulder.

"You're doing a great job, Boss." Mac handed Danny the 'just married' board. "Ok, where does this go, mum?" He asked Stella.

"It needs to be on the back of the boat." Stella was pleased with the board. "Abby and Adam are in charge over there." She reached her hands out for Madison. Danny left for the boat.

"Logan's asleep?" Lindsay asked as she handed the little girl to Stella.

"Yup. He was crying early this morning." Stella grinned at Madison. "He kept Mac up for 3 hours." She waved Madison's hand at Mac.

"Well, I'm having a little problem with this one." Ziva walked in with a crying Kenzy, followed by Tony and Ryan.

"I think she misses her mummy." Mac took over his little niece and rocked her.

"Then we have a big problem after the wedding." Tony piped in. "I mean, I'm gonna be stuck with a crying baby all week."

"C'mon Tony." Stella encouraged him. "It'll be good practise. Look at Mac." All eyes went over to Mac when Kenzy had stopped crying.

"If it's going to be a problem with you and Ziva taking care of the twins while Jethro and Jordan are honeymooning." Mac tickled Kenzy. "They can stay with us in New York."

"No need, Mac." Ziva said. "Stella doesn't need to be overloaded. We'll stay with them at Gibbs' house, so that they are more comfortable.'

"Sounds like a plan to me, Taylor." Stella jumped in. "Now can you guys do the settings at the bay, please?" Stella got up from her chair. "I don't want Danny to get sunburned." She giggled as she watched Danny sleeping on the deck of the boat.

Mac, Adam and Tony headed over to the boat and dropped Danny in to the water before the men started to set the bay for the wedding ceremony. And Ducky… he helped the ladies with the children as feeding time had arrived.

***

Up on the mountain Gibbs and Jordan had arrived at the cabin. They both saddled off and took care of the horses. When they were done Gibbs went in to the cabin and fetched a kettle. He then walked over to the outside fireplace and started to boil the water for coffee. Jordan had gone for a quick swim to relax her muscles from the ride.

"Skinny dipping?" He approached the lake.

"It's not that we have an audience." Jordan yelled back while she floated in the water. "It's so peaceful here." Gibbs undressed and swam towards Jordan.

"You ok?" He gently laid his arms around her waist. Jordan nodded.

"Just a little stiff here and there." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then I'd better take care of the here and there…" His hand slid down to her butt as he claimed her mouth. Jordan suddenly broke off the kiss as she felt movement on her legs.

"Woops… lots of fish here." She laughed. Gibbs pulled her back to his chest.

"That's not fish, Angel." She looked at Gibbs in question. "That's lunch." He grinned.

"Lunch can wait." She sneered. Gibbs held her close and made their bodies disappear under the surface.

"Lunch can wait." He agreed and hands were roaming over their bodies. Gibbs tenderly took claim of Jordan's mouth. When they broke off for air, Jordan breathed heavily.

"Jethro…" Jordan said as he made her shiver in the water.

"Hmmm…" He answered as he went for her neck.

"That's not a fish…" She gave him a mischievously grin.

"Then I think you got bait." He smirked softly next to her ear and sat her up on his hips. Next the couple in the water floated away in their own little paradise.

Afterwards both were lying half in the water and half on land till Gibbs got up and let his hand travel over her body.

"You wanna practise these vows again?" He grinned at Jordan.

"I think I know them by heart by now." She giggled. "I, Jordan, take you, Jethro, to be…" Jordan didn't get far as Gibbs claimed her lips again. As he flipped her over they were half in the water again just to finish what they had started earlier.

***

Back at the villa the men had set up the place were the wedding ceremony would take place. When they were done Ducky and Stella inspected the wooden patio and the festive decorations. Stella was pleased with the results. She quickly made a call out to the local priest that would marry Gibbs and Jordan and informed him that all was set. After she was done she joined Ducky again, who had been accompanied by Mike Franks.

"Mike!" Stella greeted him cheerfully. Mike gave her a small peck on her cheek. "You came out of your shell." She joked.

"Well anything for these two." Mike handed her a little box. "For you." Stella was surprised. "You just had a baby, ma'am. And pretty unexpected." Mike grinned. "So I'd figured I could be the first with the presents this time."

"Thanks Mike." Stella opened the present and laughed at the contents. "Better not show Mac that NCIS badge. He'd prefer his son at NYPD." She joked at the little badge Mike had made for Logan.

"You are gonna stay in town till after the wedding, Mike?" Ducky informed as they walked back to the villa. Mike nodded.

"Damn straight I am." He mocked. "Someone's gotta make sure these two get married without anymore trouble." He grinned. "Speaking of which, where are Probie and the misses to be?" Mac looked around.

"Up in the mountains." Stella nodded in the mountains' direction. Mike drew a face. "Don't worry. They'll be back before the bachelor's party tomorrow." She grinned when she saw Mac coming up.

"They'd better. Never believed I would get to see the Probie married again." Mac handed him a beer.

"I'll bet he's pillow talking her into the next set of off-springs as we speak." Mac nearly choked on his beer at that thought.

"Don't you worry, Taylor." Stella laughed. "I'm sure Jordan isn't in that much of a hurry." Then the three of them headed back to the pool where the youngsters were cooling off after the hard work they'd produced.

***

In the early evening Gibbs was cooking the fish while Jordan fed the horses. They actually did go fishing that afternoon and Jordan beat Gibbs in the fish count.

"How's dinner coming along?" She handed him a beer and she sat next to him. Gibbs held an arm out for her to lean in.

"Getting there." He grinned while Jordan leaned her head on his shoulder. Softly he kissed the top of her head. "Do we need to go back tomorrow?" He asked while he turned the fish.

"The guys want their bachelor's party." She smirked as she knew that was the one thing Gibbs wanted to skip.

"Don't remind me, Angel." He gave her a little kiss. "At least you girls have a nice evening at the villa."

"It'll be fun, Probie." She said amused gave him a little punch.

"Fun?" Gibbs exclaimed. "With Tony and Danny organizing this thing?" Jordan drew a funny face.

"I'm sure Mac will supervise and keep them in line." She handed him the plates.

"He'd better." Gibbs filled the plates and handed Jordan hers. When she didn't take it, Gibbs got a little worried. "Jordan?" He lifted up her chin to get her attention back.

"Sorry…" She apologized and took the plate. "It was as if I could hear Kenzy cry." She smiled and took a bite from the fish.

"She misses you fast, cried when you were kidnapped." Gibbs put his plate down.

"It'll be ok, she'll get used to it." Gibbs was surprised at Jordan's reaction.

"Ok, she'll get used to it how?" He smirked knowing there was a story behind it.

"Ok, when I was two months." Gibbs could see Kenzy in Jordan. "My mother got a new house and had little time for me with moving. So she left me in the care of my grandmother for a week." Jordan took a drink and grinned. "I cried for about two nights in a row."

"What did your grandmother do?" Gibbs finished his fish.

"She set out the pram downstairs in the living room and let me sleep in there, so she could get some sleep herself. She was bushed after one night already." Jordan remembered the story from her mother. "And apparently I was exhausted after two nights of crying for attention that I gave up."

"That's cruel." Gibbs grinned and snatched some of Jordan's fish.

"Not cruel. It's letting go." She took his plate and got up. "When I went back to my mum, I never cried again."

"So you think a week without the kids wouldn't do them harm?" He carefully asked.

"Dunno, I turned out to be ok. Why?" Her gaze didn't leave his.

"After the wedding I would like to get the boat back home by myself." Jordan laughed.

"Have a nice honeymoon then by yourself." She teased. Gibbs pulled her in.

"And my wife." He rolled his eyes and kissed her softly. "So what do you say?"

"Who will take care of my kids?" She asked.

"Probably Ziva and Tony. God knows he needs practise." Jordan smirked at the idea of Tony running around with the twins. "And if they need help I'm sure the team will pitch in."

"Ok, Probie." She leaned in and pinched him. "You've got yourself a deal." Gibbs didn't let go of her. Instead leaned back to the ground and drew Jordan back with him. "Jethro, I'm getting seasick already." She giggled. Yet Gibbs ignored her comment and tickled her back.

***


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Gibbs and Jordan headed back to town. After saddling the horses Jordan once more looked over the lake. Gibbs came up from behind and rubbed her arms. Gently she lay back in his chest and silently they savoured the memories they'd made here. They then saddled up and rode back to town.

Meanwhile back at the villa Stella still needed to have that talk with Ducky. Her heart went out to him, but she'd hoped that Ducky would understand. She got Logan up and walked over to Ducky.

"Ahh… here's the little fellow." Ducky greeted them. "Come to Uncle Ducky then." Ducky held out his arms. Stella already felt really guilty. In the time they had spent together Ducky had gotten to know Stella to notice something was troubling here.

"Stella, my dear." He took Logan from her. "Tell me what's wrong." Stella was surprised by Ducky's sharp view of knowing people. She handed Logan over.

"Can't hide anything from you, can I, Ducky?" She smiled.

"Well, you and Jordan have become open books to me this last year." He grinned. "Which is a good thing, my darling. Now why don't you tell me what's troubling you?" Stella smiled at Ducky's concern.

"The wedding…" Stella admitted honest. "Jackson is flying in today." Ducky smiled at that. "I think it's important for Jethro that his father will be here." Ducky handed her Logan.

"Yes." He nodded. "Jack wasn't at Shannon's and Kelly's funeral. I think this would mean a great deal to Jethro." He lifted her chin. "And I think it's important that he gives Jordan away." Stella was surprised that Ducky knew what she wanted to ask. "But only under one condition."

"Wow Ducky, I really am an open book to you." She smiled at him. "What's the condition?"

"That I get the first dance with Jordan after she does the opening dance with Jethro." He grinned. Stella giggled.

"I'm sure I can manage that. Jethro doesn't dance." She got up to settle Logan in the maxi-cosi.

"You might be surprised, my dear." Ducky laughed. "You might be surprised. Now what time does Jack arrive?" Stella checked her watch.

"Yay, cool!" Abby walked in and clapped her hands hearing the last bit. "I've missed Papa Gibbs far too long."

"Erm… in about an hours time. Why?" She followed Ducky.

"I'll drive over to the airport and bring him in. Abigail, would you like to join me?" Ducky chuckled at Abby.

"You try and stop me, Duck-man." She shrieked. She weaved her arm in to Ducky's and the two of them headed off to the airport.

***

After Ducky and Abby had left, Stella walked over to Gibbs and Jordan's bedroom to get the wedding gown. When she entered her own bedroom she got it out of the dress bag. Lindsay and Ziva walked in.

"Oh my…" Lindsay breathed when Stella held the dress in front of her. It was an elegant antique ivory chiffon strapless gown with a beaded and embroidered bodice. From the waist down it went wide and ended just above the ankles.

"Gibbs is gonna be blown up."

"You mean blown away, Ziva." Lindsay corrected Ziva. "But in this case you could be right, Ziva." She giggled. "It's a killer dress. Where do you want this?" She carefully took the dress from Stella and placed it back in the dress bag.

"My closet. I don't want Jethro to see Jordan in this before the wedding." She grinned. "We might not have a wedding." She wiggled her brows. Ziva grinned.

"So what about the something old, something new thing?" Ziva asked as she sat on the bed. "Isn't that custom in America, yes?"

"Jordan doesn't care much for tradition, but I got the blue covered." Stella opened a drawer and a soft blue satin garter with the crystal heart appeared. "This garter is sure to please!" Stella sniggered when Danny and Mac walked in.

"Is that an offer, Stell?" Danny quipped.

"In your dreams, Messer!" Stella squinted her eyes. "But if Taylor offered…" She slowly swung the garter in front of Mac's face and lifted a brow.

"Give it a few days, Gorgeous." Mac kissed his wife. "Now where can I put this?" He held out Gibbs' dress bag. Stella wanted to take a peek, except Mac held it back.

"Back to Jethro's room." Stella smirked. "We're getting Jordan dressed in here." Mac returned to Gibbs' room. "Oh Mac, there's a hair band on the dresser. Could you bring it, please?" A few minutes later Mac returned with the hairband and held it next to Stella's head.

"Looks great." He smirked and stole a kiss.

"Thank you, my darling." Stella studied the tiny pearls. "Ok, I think we got everything covered." Stella looked around.

"What about shoes?" Lindsay asked when she noticed there were none. Stella shook her head.

"No shoes… With the sand it's easier to walk barefooted." Stella enlightened. "Ok, who wants to go for a swim and who wants to make us girls a nice drink?" The girls jumped up from the bed and chased the men out to get changed. Mac and Danny headed downstairs to kitchen to get some soda's.

***

A little after two Gibbs and Jordan had gotten back at the beach. After they returned the horses. Gibbs wanted to go back to the villa. Jordan suggested they'd make a coffee stop first. Jordan made a phone call to Stella to check on Jack's arrival. When she'd told Jordan that he had arrived an hour ago they headed back home.

"I'm gonna check on the twins." Gibbs gave Jordan a quick peck on her cheek. Jordan nodded.

"According to Ziva Kenzy had a rough night." Gibbs walked upstairs in to the nursery.

"Dad…?" He asked in surprise and stopped in the doorway. Jackson Gibbs turned around with his granddaughter on his arms.

"It's what you called me last, Leroy." Jack laid Kenzy back in the bed and walked towards Gibbs. "Now, you weren't about to marry without your old man present, right?"

"Didn't think you would leave the store. Never did for my other weddings, except Shannon." He smirked. "Good to see you, dad." Gibbs greeted.

"Those weren't real weddings, Leroy." He was dead serious. "Like Shannon, Jordan is a keeper." Father and son hugged. "Thank god that future wife of is a smart one." Jack smiled. "Good to see you too, son." Both men walked over to the twins.

"She's ok, Leroy." Jack grinned as Gibbs lifted up Kenzy. "Stopped crying the minute I walked in to the nursery." Gibbs smirked at this dad.

"Yeah… Jordan was a little worried that Kenzy would cry for attention." Jordan stood at the doorway, arms crossed, watching the men.

"She'll grow out of it." Gibbs smirked as his dad's comment. Jack picked Ryan up. "Now where is that lovely bride of yours?"

"Downstairs." Jack and Gibbs turned to leave the nursery when they were met by Jordan.

"Hi Jack." She walked in and kissed him hello. "Glad you made it in time." Kenzy looked up at her mother's voice. "Hi Jethro." She smirked at his goofy look.

"You are an angel, D'Angelo." He kissed his future daughter-in-law. "And don't you think it's about time you started calling me dad?" Jordan smiled appreciatively.

"Dad it is then, but you gotta stop calling me D'Angelo." Jordan laid her arms around Gibbs' waist. "It's bad enough Jethro does." She mocked.

"Then it's about time you married me." He handed Kenzy over to Jordan.

"Now that we're all complete, there's nothing stopping me." Jordan smirked. Together with the kids the three of them went downstairs to join Stella, Mac and the rest of the gang in the outside living.

***

Later that evening the guys were getting ready for the party. Mac handed Gibbs his costume for the night. Reluctantly he took the bag and peeked in it. But when Gibbs saw the G.I. Joe outfit, he grinned.

"Knew you could live with that." Mac smirked and handed Gibbs his 'Bachelor's last night out' cap.

"Supporting our troops is important and nothing says it better than to dress up in military garb." Gibbs remarked. Mac nodded and showed Gibbs the money collecting box.

"It is also great to raise money for our troops families by donating to the Red Cross." Gibbs took the box from Mac. "Goes great on the bar in stead of the tip money." Mac knew Gibbs wasn't the person to beg.

When the men were dressed they headed over to Mike's local cantina that had been turned in to a poker palace. Danny and Adam took care of the first round of beer, while Gibbs swapped the tip box for the fund raising box. Then they all took place at the poker table.

"There are two secrets to success at Poker. Rule #1: Never tell your secrets." Jack said. McGee looked at Gibbs.

"Isn't that something like your rule #4, Gibbs?" Gibbs gave him a glare. Don got up for the round of Tequilas Danny and Adam had forgotten.

"Wanna show these youngsters how poker is played?" Jack asked Mac and Gibbs. Mike and Ducky joined in too.

"I'll be the dealer." Ducky offered, knowing he would save a lot of money.

"Wanna show these oldies how it's done?" Danny punched Adam as they all sat down. Don passed the

Tequilas over.

"Wait up for me." He hurried back to the table.

Ducky dealt the cards. Tony put on his sunnies while he checked out his cards. Don, McGee, Mike, and Adam passed. Mac called and Gibbs raised the pot. Tony and Danny didn't give up on each round. Eventually Mac won the first pot. Don took the chips and turned them in for real money and donated Mac's winnings to the Red Cross.

***

Back at the villa the girls were having a little party of themselves. Stella, Lindsay, Jordan and Ziva had taken care of the children while Abby had set everything ready at the whirlpool in the garden. Jordan had given Ziva some suggestions for when she and Tony were staying with Kenzy and Ryan.

"Ok, let's race to the pool." Lindsay suggested.

"Drinks first!" Abby yelled, but Ziva and Lindsay were already off. Abby poured four non-alcoholic cocktails and one very rich alcoholic one for herself.

"Jordan, can you take care of the music, please?" Ziva asked. Jordan nodded and set the stereo to a sound that didn't wake up the babies. Stella appeared in a new tankini that Ziva had bought her at the airport.

"Wow Stell." Lindsay whistled. "If Mac knew you were walking around like this, he surely would give up that hand of poker." She joked.

"Well, Mac will just have to wait a few more days." Stella quipped. "I'm still a little sore. How long did you wait till you had sex again, Linds?" Stella wanted to know.

"Erm… I think about four weeks, you Jordan?" Jordan handed over the cocktails.

"A week and a half." Jordan answered. Stella and Lindsay looked surprised. "Hey, what can I say." She adjusted her tankini. "The quiet moments Ducky suggested were too quiet pretty soon. We had to live it up a little." Jordan hopped in to the whirlpool. Abby was still about to undress.

"Hurry up, Abby." Ziva urged. "Or else I am gonna start on that cocktail of yours." She drew a face at the non-alcoholic ones.

"Don't you dare, David!" Abby had a little trouble with lifting up her top.

"Wwoooww…" Lindsay exclaimed when she saw the tattooed cross on her back. "It's more beautiful than on those pictures of you and Danny."

"Danny let you see those pics?" Stella questioned.

"What pics?" Ziva took another sip of her cocktail. Stella and Abby told them about how they'd set up Danny after he walked in on Mac and Stella having sex.

"It wasn't funny at the time." Stella laughed now when Lindsay was checking out Abby's other tattoos.

"Jordan, show them yours." Abby suggested. Jordan mouth fell open when Abby blurted out the so well hidden tattoo.

"You have a tat?" Stella exclaimed and checked Jordan out. "Where? I can't see it." Jordan smirked and jumped out of the pool.

"I think we need another round of cocktails here." She mocked. "And as for that tattoo, it's private, thank you very much, Abby."

"Chicken!" Abby dared. And while Jordan took care of the next round, Abby filled the girls in about the tiny three little angels tattoo on Jordan's hip.

"When did you have that done?" Stella asked as Jordan came back with another round. Lindsay and Abby took the drinks from Jordan.

"Two weeks after Ryan and Kenzy were born. It was a present from Abby." Jordan jumped in the pool again. "And it's for Jethro's eyes only." Abby grinned.

"Ohh… we won't tell what we see or hear." Stella chattered, causing the girls to burst out in laughter. Abby earned herself a little slap from Jordan, and much to the girls' dislike she still didn't show the tat.

***

A few hours later at the cantina Jack, Tony, Danny and Adam were out of chips and had moved the party from the table to the bar. Mac, Gibbs, Don and Mike were still at the game till Don was wiped out. He took the chips from Gibbs' win and changed them for cash. He then dared McGee for a game of pool.

"Seems to me the youngsters are getting full." Ducky nodded over at the bar. Mac turned and agreed.

"Maybe we should just turn in the chips for cash and buy ourselves another round." He shot back the Tequila. Gibbs swiped the chips together and stumbled over to the bar to make sure the money was safe.

"Just when I was winning." Mike snorted over his beer. He got up and strolled over to the bar as well.

"That's a lot of money, G-Gibbs." Danny hicced up and slapped him on his shoulder. Tony looked over Danny's shoulder.

"W-Wasn't me, Boss." Tony gave Danny a little push. "That a new tattoo, Messer?" Danny held up his shoulder and showed Madison's name. "N-Nice…" Tony complimented. "Don't break that pool table, McFlee." He shouted at Don.

"Yup." Gibbs threw a new Tequila down his throat. "But not a nice as Jordan's." He blurted as he set the glass on the bar. The bartender poured him two other ones and Gibbs handed one to his dad.

"Jordan has a tattoo?" Tony chirped with a dazed face and was very interested.

"Oops." Gibbs sighed and looked at the time. "Isn't it about time for that stripper, DiNozzo?" He tried to distract Tony. Jack gave his son a warning glare.

"No… no… no, Boss." Tony waved his index finger. Mac slapped him on his head.

"Apparently it's private, T-Tony." Mac enlightened him. "And no s-s-stripper, Jethro." He warned. "It's late as is it." Mac checked his own watch. "We need you sober tomorrow at noon."

"Party's over!" Jack shouted to gather the group. "We're moving to the villa." Gibbs and Mac gave the bartender some pesos and grabbed two more bottles of Tequila to take back home. Mike stayed behind in the cantina.

***

When the men arrived at the villa the girls could tell by the noise that they were pretty drunk. She cautioned them not to wake up the babies and she took the two bottles of Tequila from Mac.

"I think you've all had enough for today." She snapped and stored the bottles in a cabinet.

"Sshhh… M-Montana." Danny hushed her. "You're waking up the b-babies."

"Danny, you're drunk!" Lindsay whined. Danny tried to apologize with a kiss. When Lindsay avoided him Tony laughed at him and got hiccups as well.

"I think they're all drunk, Lindsay." Ziva tried to hold Tony up straight. "Hey… where's Abby and Adam?" She said as he missed them.

"I think Adam …hic… is having more luck… hic… than us tonight." He too failed poorly at stealing a kiss from Ziva. Stella got up from her chair and strolled to a drunken Mac who trying to figure out how to strip Stella down from her tankini.

"I'm taking this guy to bed." She laid his arm around her neck. "See you guys at eight." Mac slid down one of the halters and kissed her shoulder.

"Make that n-nine." He corrected her while his fingers tried to slid out the other one. Stella lifted it up again and gave Mac a little push.

"Make yourself move, Taylor." Stella mocked. Both disappeared upstairs.

"Ok, David, DiNozzi…" Gibbs said half drunk. "You can sleep on the boat." Gibbs ordered.

"Not the boat, boss." Tony whined. "I might get seasick." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Messer, Lindsay, you take the boat." Lindsay didn't have to be told twice.

"Get going, Messer." She pushed him to the dock. "See you guys at eight."

"McGee!" Gibbs looked around for McGee.

"I took the liberty of calling us a taxi, Jethro." Ducky chirped in. "We'll take Timothy and Donald to their rooms and Jack and I will finish those two bottles of Tequila." Jack held up the bottles that Lindsay had stored away. Ducky patted Gibbs on the shoulder and followed Jack out to the taxi.

When all were gone, it was quiet in the living. Jordan got up and nicked Gibbs' bachelor cap. Gibbs' gaze fell on the new tankini and after he lifted her up, he silently carried her up to their bedroom. That night he said farewell to his bachelor's days as he made love to his soon to be bride.

***


	12. Chapter 12

The day of the wedding Gibbs was up early and lay next to Jordan, his eyes fixed upon her body. The bruises had healed pretty good and he was sure that the girls could cover up the little bit that was still to be seen. He interlaced his hand with her right one and he smiled as Jordan slowly woke up.

"What are you doing, Probie?" She opened her eyes and stared in to his blue once. Gibbs slid the ring off her right hand.

"Moi et toi…" He held out the ring to her. Me and you… I'm gonna need this today…" He kissed her good morning. Jordan tried to reach for it.

"No way, Angel." He laid the ring on the night stand and turned back to her. "Today that ring is moving to your left hand for always." He gently stroked the tattoo on her hip.

"What time is it?" She smiled at his touch while she ran her hand through his hair.

"Time for us to get up and take care of our children." He exhaled as he felt his head bump. Jordan tried to get up. "One last kiss for a free man, D'Angelo." He begged. She silently placed his head between her hands and granted him his wish. When their lips parted the two of them got up and went over to the nursery.

After the twins were bathed and fed Abby and Ziva abducted Jordan away from Gibbs. They were not about to see each other till the ceremony now. Jordan hopped in the shower and shaved her legs while she was under the shower. When she was satisfied with the result she let the water run to cool her nerves. Her mind drifted off to the time since she met Gibbs. She smiled at the happiness she felt since that day. A soft knock on the door reminded her that she needed to get out of the shower.

"You finished in there?" Stella called from outside. Jordan got a towel and wrapped herself in. She opened the door for Stella, who held out a new set of white lingerie.

"Thanks, Stell." She took the lingerie and after she dried herself off, she then put the set on and came out of the bathroom.

"Let's do your hair first." Stella held out the hair dryer. Jordan followed Stella. After she'd blown it dry she made a French hair roll and pinned the hair band in to the roll so that the pearls contrasted with the colour of her hair. Jordan did the make up herself while Stella covered up the few bruises that were just about to be seen. When she was done she wanted to take out the dress out of the closet.

"Wait up, D'Angelo." Stella stopped her and gave her the garter. Jordan shook her head when she took it. "I know you left that out on purpose, Jordan. But this is one tradition you cannot skip." She smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Ok, you win, Bonasera." Jordan teased her back by using her maiden name. "But we're not playing the game after the ceremony."

"It never crossed my mind." Stella fibbed and handed Jordan the ivory dress. She carefully stepped in it and lifted it up. Stella closed it from behind and when Jordan turned a tear dripped from her eye. "Jethro is one lucky man." She sobbed.

"Don't you start crying on me." Jordan warned Stella.

"Have you taken a look in the mirror lately?" She just turned Jordan in front of the mirror, so she could see herself. Jordan was speechless. "It only misses one thing now." Stella took the antique necklace from the drawer and put it on Jordan. "Perfect." She said and carefully dried the tear in Jordan's eye.

***

Meanwhile on the other side of the villa Gibbs had taken a shave and a shower as well. After he'd dried off he dressed in a linen sand coloured suit with a white shirt. He didn't want it to be too formal, so he had decided not to wear a tie. Instead the first two buttons of his shirt were open. When he was finished he smirked at the results.

"You ready?" Mac asked him as he entered the room. Gibbs took a deep breath.

"Almost." He handed Mac Jordan's and his ring. "As my best man I'd like you to hold on to it. I'm afraid I might lose it in the sand." He said. "I've only been nervous like this once before." Mac knew what Gibbs meant.

"We're two lucky guys." Mac said while sitting next to him. Gibbs nodded in agreement. "I never would have believed that we could find happiness again." Mac thought about Stella.

"I wanna make her happy, Mac." Mac looked up.

"You already are doing that, Jethro." Mac assured him. "Now let's get Stella and head down to the beach and make an honest man out of you." He grinned. Gibbs went downstairs while Mac went over to his room to collect Stella. He softly knocked on the door.

"Wow…" He was stunned when Stella opened the door. She was wearing an ivory dress as well. "You're a knock-out." He kissed her hello.

"Wait till you see your sister." Stella let him in and Mac was speechless for a few seconds when Jordan turned.

"Don't just stand there." Jordan now got really nervous and nearly jumped. "Say something… anything."

"I got something for the bride and her maid of honour." He handed both a bouquet of ivory flowers. "And you're gonna give Jethro a heart attack." He kissed her on the cheek.

"We can't have that." Jordan joked. "Maybe I should change."

"Don't you dare, D'Angelo." Mac teased. "This guy has been waiting long enough for you. We're heading down to the beach now." Jordan nodded kissed Mac and Stella her thanks. They both went downstairs and walked up to the beach. Then Jack knocked on the door and gently opened it.

"My son is one lucky bastard." Jack said as he saw his daughter-in-law. "If he wasn't marrying you, I would marry you myself." Jordan beamed at his compliment. "Ready to go, Mrs. Gibbs?" He offered her an arm. Jordan nodded.

"Ready to go… dad." She accepted his arm. Then both of them went downstairs and walked to the beach themselves.

***

Gibbs was waiting nervously next to Mac on the beach when the music started to play. He was not sure if he saw Ziva and Abby holding his twins or Lindsay and Danny with Madison or Logan for that matter. When Jack walked up on the beach with his bride he had only eyes for Jordan.

Jordan was stunned by the music Stella had chosen. It was so typical her and Gibbs. When they reached the patio Jack kissed her on the cheek and handed her over in the care of his son. He shook Gibbs' hand and silently made his son clear to hold on to this treasure. Gibbs nodded. Jordan gave her bouquet to Stella. They then turned to the priest who started the ceremony.

"Dear friends, we have gathered together today to witness and bless Jethro's and Jordan's mutual vows that will unite them in marriage. To this moment, they bring the dreams that bind them together. They bring those particular personalities and spirits which are uniquely their own, and out of which will grow the reality of their life together. Let our rejoicing be the outward symbol of an inward union of hearts, a union created by friendship, respect and love."

Lindsay held Danny's hand while the priest spoke his words. Madison held on to her daddy. Danny remembered his own wedding to Lindsay. Even though they married at the justice of the piece, he was happy with his Montana.

Ziva and Tony listened carefully to the words of the priest. It wasn't Ziva's religion but it all had a meaning. She had grown in to this family, just like Jordan had. Tony took over Ryan as Ziva reached out for a tissue when it was about time for the vows.

"Now, would the witnesses please come forward?" The priest asked. Stella and Mac stepped forward with the rings.

"Jethro, do you here in the presence of these witnesses declare your commitment to Jordan and choose her as the one with whom you wish to spend your life? Do you pledge to endure all of the difficulties which life may offer, even as you look forward to sharing the joys to be experienced together?

"I do." Gibbs said firmly and held on to Jordan's hand.

"Jordan, do you here in the presence of these witnesses declare your commitment to Jethro and choose him as the one with whom you wish to spend your life? Do you pledge to endure all of the difficulties which life may offer, even as you look forward to sharing the joys to be experienced together?"

"I do." Jordan smiled at Gibbs, happy to have finally said the words.

"Jethro and Jordan, are you now ready to be married?"

"We are." They both said in unison and interlaced their fingers.

"Will you who witness these pledges do your utmost to uphold this marriage?"

"We will." Mac and Stella vowed.

"I, Jethro, take you, Jordan, to be my wife, and in doing so, commit my life to you in all sorrows and joys, all hardships and triumphs, all the experiences of life; a commitment made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and eternally made new." Jordan was touched by his vow and took her turn.

"I, Jordan, take you, Jethro, to be my husband, and in doing so, commit my life to you in all sorrows and joys, all hardships and triumphs, all the experiences of life; a commitment made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and eternally made new." Gibbs smirked at Jordan speaking her vows.

"What pledges do you offer that you will fulfill these vows?" The priest asked.

"These rings." Mac handed the priest the rings.

"These rings are the symbols of the vows here taken; circles of wholeness; perfect in form and one very special in form." The crowd laughed. "These rings mark the beginning of a long journey together filled with wonder, surprises, laughter, tears, celebration, grief and joy. May these rings glow in reflection of the warmth and the lives that flow through the wearers today."

"Do you, Jordan, accept this ring?"

"I do." She beamed and Gibbs placed the ring on Jordan's finger. "In token and pledge of our abiding love, with this ring I'll be wed." His gaze never left hers.

"Do you, Jethro, accept this ring?" He gave the ring to Jordan.

"I do." Jordan placed the ring on Jethro's finger. "In token and pledge of our abiding love, with this ring I'll be wed." She spoke the words softly.

"Jethro and Jordan, having promised to live together in marriage, and having declared the same by the giving and receiving of the marriage rings, I, by virtue of the authority vested in me, do now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Jethro." The priest finished.

Gibbs leaned in and softly claimed Jordan's soft lips. What seemed forever were actually moments, till Mac patted Gibbs on the shoulder.

"Hello, Mrs. Gibbs." He whispered with a grin. Jordan beamed at her new name.

"Goodbye, Ms. D'Angelo." She whispered back and claimed on more kiss.

He then reluctantly let go of Jordan as the crowd applauded. Mac hugged his new brother-in-law and kissed his sister his congratulations till Stella made her presence known and did the same. Ziva and Abby walked up and congratulated them. They then handed over the twins to the new Gibbs' family and joined Stella and Mac to let the other congratulated the newly weds.

***


	13. Chapter 13

After the congratulations from their guests Adam did a photo shoot of the couple, their kids, the best man and maid of honour and the groom's father. Abby assisted Adam. The other guests went back to the villa. When Adam had enough pictures they headed back to the villa, where they were welcomed with champagne. Mac held up his glass and started the speech.

"Jethro, Jordan…" He addressed the couple. "After Jordan showed up on my doorstep…"

"Pretty knocked up." Danny taunted and winked at Jordan. The crowd started to laugh. Lindsay slapped him on his back.

"Thanks, Messer." Jordan grinned at the memory. Gibbs laid his arms around her waist and pulled her in. He softly kissed her neck.

"Right." Mac continued. "I'd never have believed that my buddy here…" Mac pointed at Gibbs. "… Was the father of what later seemed their twins. And when they decided to give this relationship a chance, Jordan made me very proud of her courage to start a new life Jethro in a new town."

"And a new team." Tony reminded him.

"And a new team." Mac said again. "Anyway, I couldn't have wished for a better man for my kid sister and a better father for the twins. So here's to Jordan and Jethro." Mac toasted towards the couple and the crowd followed his lead. Then the music started and Gibbs collected his Jordan for their first dance as husband and wife.

"You made me the happiest man in this world, Jordan Gibbs." He softly whispered in her ear while they danced to the music.

"We serve to please." Jordan rested her head on his shoulder. "Any other requests?" She grinned.

"Hmmm…" Gibbs mischievously lifted up her chin. "Maybe we can work on a brother or sister for the twins." Jordan grinned and tiptoed to get to his level till she was next to his ear.

"Before we came to Mexico… I've…" She spoke softly and whispered the rest only for Gibbs to hear. His stare was dazed as he smirked at her. He pulled her in and held her hand to his chest while they kept dancing. He rested his forehead against hers.

"You mean…" Jordan wiggled her eyes.

"Maybe, who knows…" Gibbs tenderly claimed her lips when the song ended. Then Ducky patted him on the back for his turn to dance with Jordan. Reluctantly he let go of Jordan and went over to Mac and Stella's table. He held out a hand for Stella inviting her to dance. Stella frowned her brow but smiled as she got up.

"Thank you for everything." Gibbs spoke as they started to dance. Stella smirked at his thanks.

"You can thank me by doing me a little favour." She said with a small mischief. "I'm not completely done yet." Gibbs was surprised and waited for Stella to go on. He was astounded by what she had in mind. And on any other day he would have given her a good glare, but not today. He silently nodded agreeing on Stella's suggestion.

***

While Stella danced with Gibbs, Mac handed out another round of drinks to Danny and Tony. Lindsay and Ziva were playing with Madison when the little girl gurgled a 'da'. Danny immediately set down his beer and picked Madison up.

"Did you say 'da'?" He cooed his daughter. "Can you say da-da?"

"Danny, I think it's way too early for her to call you da-da." Mac smirked at Danny's eagerness. Danny lifted his nose.

"I think Mac is right." Lindsay agreed with Mac. "Give it a few months, Danny."

"I'll bet ya that she says da-da before she turns one." Danny took Madison's little hand and tipped Tony's nose. Tony mimed 'da-da' to Madison. The little girl gurgled at his grimace.

"Hand her over to me." Tony held out his arms. Danny gave Madison to Tony.

"You are really in to babies these days." McGee smirked at Tony holding Madison.

"Just as long as they don't cry all the time." Tony clapped her on her little bum. "Can you say Tony?" He made a face again. Madison grabbed his nose in stead.

"You'd better get used to it, DiNozzo." Flack pointed out as Abby arrived with Kenzy on her arm. Jack had an arm around Abby while he carried Ryan on his other.

"Don't worry Tony." Ziva got up and stroke his arm. "Jordan gave me some tips with Kenzy." He handed Madison over to Ziva.

Flack noticed Stella nodding at him. He gave her a little nod back and clapped Tony on his chest. Danny got a chair and placed it in the middle of the room. Abby handed Kenzy over to Lindsay before she went over to Gibbs and Stella. Flack and Tony moved over to Jordan and Ducky. When the music stopped they lifted Jordan up.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Jordan laughed nervously while she hung in the air.

"Time for some goofing around." Tony grinned as they put her on the chair. Meanwhile Abby blindfolded Gibbs.

"Don't you dare and move, Gibbs." Flack called her with her new name and pointed his index finger at her.

"Like I have a choice." Jordan whined as she saw Abby blindfolding Gibbs. She couldn't believe that he played along. Stella and Abby led Gibbs to Jordan.

"Now remember, Jethro." Stella said. "No hands, only your teeth." She pronounced the last word facing Jordan. Jordan rolled her eyes at Stella while Flack and Tony held her in position.

Adam changed the music to a song from Beyonce and then Gibbs disappeared under the wedding gown. The crowd started to put their hands together to the music. Jordan chuckled as she felt Gibbs' tongue and him dropping little kisses as he worked his way up. When he reached his destination his teeth touched her flesh causing her to waggle. She held on to Flack and Tony so she wouldn't fall off the chair. Mike whistled through over the music.

It took Gibbs two minutes to appear from under the down with the garter in his mouth. The crowd applauded at his achievement. Gibbs took off the blindfold and lifted Jordan off the chair. She took the garter out of his mouth and kissed him gently. When she was on the floor again Gibb s catapulted the garter in the air, to be caught by Adam, who turned a little red.

"I can't believe you went for that, Probie." She whispered before he claimed her lips again.

"Can you two save that for later?" Mac interrupted and broke the couple up. "I'd like to have a dance with this lady." Gibbs took Jordan's hand and handed her over to Mac as a new song started.

"It took you long enough but you finally did it." Mac said as they danced.

"We both did it." Jordan nodded over at Stella. "It took you long enough as well to know that she's the right person for you." Mac smirked at her comment and continued the dance with his sister.

***

Later that evening Adam and Abby had left the party with Ryan and Kenzy and Logan. Danny and Lindsay had taken Madison back to the hotel, together with Tony and Ziva. McGee and Don were hanging at the bar with Jack and Ducky. Gibbs and Jordan had disappeared to the boat and Mac and Stella were dancing to the last song.

"You are a wonderful person, Stella Taylor." He grinned at his wife.

"You ain't half that bad yourself, Detective Taylor." She softly kissed him on his lips. "What do you say if we took this party upstairs?" Mac gawked at Stella's suggestion.

"You sure?" He didn't want to rush her.

"There's lots of ways to have fun so soon after Logan." Stella wiggled her brows and led Mac upstairs, passing the men at the bar.

"I think we should call it a night as well." Ducky said as he winked at Stella passing by. Don finished his beer.

"Yup." He said a little drunk. "We got an early flight to catch tomorrow." He patted McGee on his shoulder. "Ready to go, Tim?" McGee got up from his stool.

"I'm heading for the cantina." Mike piped up. "Wanna join me, Jack?" He watched the light go on inside the boat.

"Nah…" Jack thanked him, "I'm joining Ducky and the boys." He got in to the taxi that Flack had hailed while Mike started walking to the cantina down at the beach.

***

Inside the boat Gibbs was leaving a rain of kisses on Jordan's shoulders. He then worked his way up to her neck and turned her to face him. His hand went to the back of her head and he removed the hair band, making her hair fall over her shoulders.

"I love you, Mrs. Gibbs." Jordan ginned at his tender expression and unbuttoned his shirt and removed it from his body.

"As it happens, Mr. Gibbs, I love you as much." She kissed his bare chest. His hands went to her back and he unzipped the dress. It fell on the floor, showing Jordan in her new lingerie. "Like what you see?" She asked seductively.

"God Angel, you look amazing…" Gibbs pulled at the laces of her camisole.

Jordan opened his belt and stripped his trousers down. Her hands roamed softly up to his hips. Gibbs pulled her in and felt her soft skin on his chest. His tongue sought entrance through her lips. Jordan opened them for him. Hands tenderly travelled over their bodies, lingerie fell on the floor and with touching each other at the most intimate places they prepared themselves for their first time as married couple.

"I can't hold up any longer, Angel." Gibbs whispered after they parted for air.

Jordan grinned at the fact that Gibbs was ready. She swiftly jumped up on him and wrapped her legs around his hips. Gibbs gently pulled her in and carried her to the bed. He softly laid her down and covered her body with his. He then gave a firm thrust and made the first move of many to come that night.

***

Next morning Stella had gotten up early to pack. Mac fed and changed Logan, while Adam and Abby took care of the twins. When they were all set, Jordan and Gibbs walked up to the villa. They both took one of the twins.

"I'm gonna miss them." Jordan kissed Ryan on his forehead. Gibbs softly rubbed her back.

"It's only for a few days, Angel." Jordan nodded and stroked Kenzy's little face. She then handed her back to Abby.

"We'll take good care of them." Abby took Kenzy. "We'll see you back in Washington, Boss-man." Abby gave Gibbs a peck before she and Adam left. He then turned to Mac.

"You have a safe trip home with that boat." Mac shook his hand and hugged his new brother-in-law. "And call us when you're in Washington." He moved over to Jordan who was holding Logan.

"You take good care of these two." Jordan kissed the top of Logan's head before she handed him back to Stella." Mac nodded.

"Don't worry, Jordan." Stella grinned. "We're in good hands with Mac." Jordan knew they were. She kissed Stella goodbye and handed Logan back. Gibbs kissed his new sister goodbye. Mac handed Jordan a little note.

"Don't read it till we're gone." He wiped a strain of hair out of Jordan's face. He then stared at his watch. "Time to meet the rest of the gang at the airport."

"You take care." She said as she pulled him in to a tight hug. "We'll be in touch." Mac patted her on her back.

"You'd better be." He warned. He then let go of her and walked over to Stella and Logan. He laid a hand around her waist and led them to the door.

Gibbs and Jordan followed Mac and Stella outside where Mike, Adam and Abby were already waiting. Gibbs pulled Jordan into his chest when they waved them goodbye. When they were out of side, they turned and entered the villa.

"Ready to pack, Angel?" Gibbs asked his new bride. Jordan shook her head.

"Packing was done for us." Jordan grinned when she saw their luggage. "When do you want to leave?" She wiggled her eyes. Gibbs pulled her in again.

"I think we've got about an hour to kill." He picked her up and carried her up to the bathroom and undressed her. He then carried her to the shower and they 'freshened' up.

***

"You ok?" Gibbs asked as he came up on deck. He handed Jordan over a beer.

"I'm fine as long as I'm with you." She laid back in to his chest. He kissed the top of her head. She then turned around.

"You know how lucky I am?" She beamed at him. Gibbs pulled her in.

"Tell me how lucky." Jordan sat on his lap.

"Sorry… can't tell you…" She teased. Gibbs drew a face. "But I can show you…" She squinted her eyes and kissed him with great affection. The boat suddenly made an unexpected move causing Gibbs to fall on top of Jordan.

"Always on top of things, aren't you?" Jordan laughed at their position. Gibbs smirked.

"Don't you forget about that, Mrs. Gibbs." He gently kissed her lips. "That sounds so good, Angel." Jordan returned the kiss.

"There's lots where that came from." She sassed him. Gibbs greedily claimed her mouth again. "You sure this boat is heading in the right direction?" She asked. He grinned at her.

"Whatever way it leads us should be ok." Gibbs said. "But right now I'd say it's taking us home." He tied up the wheeling steer with a rope.

"Home sounds good, Probie." She said before her lips found hiss. "I love you, Jethro." He then looked up on her and stroke a piece of hair out of her face..

"And I love you, Mrs. Gibbs. Now let's sail home." He then gently claimed her mouth while the note from Mac opened itself.

_You have found happiness in each other_

_Accompanied by children and a special Love_

_Now that you are officially connected_

_God will watch you from above._

_Mac_

_xxx_

6


End file.
